Kill That Which Is False
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each others they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

Dean watched as the movers took endless boxes into the house across the street, they had been at it for nearly two days, Dean was pretty sure that the house was going to explode soon and all those boxes would pop out just like one of these firecrackers poppers you shoot off on New Years. It had been two days and Dean had yet to see anyone who remotely resembled an owner of the house.

"You know if you stare any longer they're going to call the police on you for being a peeping tom." Sam said from behind Dean, who didn't even flinch at the sudden appearance of Sam's voice.

Letting the blind fall close Dean turned around to Sam who sat on the back of the couch his computer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "I think those guys couch is worth more than our entire house."

A small grin tugged up the corners of Sam's mouth "I wouldn't doubt it , the only reason we still live in this neighborhood is because dad paid of the house before they started developing the hoity totey houses."

"Yeah I bet all those rich fuckers are just grinding their teeth together because their property value keeps dropping every year we stay here."

Laughing Sam stood up "How long do you think it will take for these guys to give up their false cheer towards us and just start ignoring us?"

"I give it a month."

Nodding Sam glanced towards the window "Hey I think I just saw someone pull into the driveway."

"Really" Dean asked spinning towards the window again and tugging up the blinds, the thick hedges in the front of the house would more or less cover him.

"Stalkerish much" Sam teased as he walked to where Dean stood.

"Bitch" Dean mumbled watching as the very shiny, very expensive, and very new Lexus pulled into the driveway

"Jerk" Sam tossed back half heartedly as he too watched the Lexus slow to stop, a few seconds later all four doors opened at once. In a simultaneous action that looked like it was rehearsed four people climbed out of the Lexus.

"Holy shit" Dean breathed "it's like the fucking Stepfords moved next door to us."

"Yeah no shit" Sam trailed off and they lapsed into silence watching as the two people that got out of the front of the car go immediately into the house. While the two from the back looked at each other over the top of the car, it seemed as if they were having a silent conversation.

Squinting Dean leaned towards the window "Is the one of the left wearing a tie?" Almost on cue the two guys turned towards Dean and Sam's house it seemed as if both of them were starring straight at Dean and Sam.

On reflex Dean and Sam jerked back so they were out of view "Do you think they saw us?" Dean asked.

Shrugging Sam took a chance and glanced back out the window the two guys were now walking towards the house "I don't know, but I don't think it matters we live across from them we're bound to see them and them us."

"Well if it's all the same I'd rather not see any of them, I know exactly what they're going to be like and I sure as hell don't want to deal with any rich stuck up fuckers."


	2. What is Set in Motion Cannot Be Stopped

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

The early morning air was crisp and clean with only a hint of cold, as Dean pumped his feet against the ground he took in a deep breath of air. From beside him Dean could hear Sam's even breathing and steady slap of his shoes against the ground, neither one of them had yet to break a sweat or even breath heavily despite the three miles they had already ran.

Early morning is one the times that Dean enjoyed the most, the quite morning runs with his brother, no cars speeding past, no people yelling, just complete and utter silence, besides the steady slap slap slap of Dean's and Sam's matching footsteps across the ground.

By time Dean and Sam got to their block people were starting to move about the paper boy was finishing up his route and people were coming out of the house to get their papers. No one spared Dean or Sam a glance. People in this neighborhood didn't go out running they spent hundreds of dollars a month to go to the fancy gym in the middle of town where they could go and sweat with rest of the people that thought they were above everyone else.

"See told ya Castiel, you're not the only freak" a voice yelled out breaking the early spell of silence that had enveloped Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam turned just in time to see someone duck behind another guy that was wearing a green bomber jacket. The guy wearing the jacket had a grin spread from ear to ear as he stared at Dean and Sam who both wore confused looks.

The guy aware of Dean and Sam still continued his teasing of the person behind him "You're not the only weirdo who wakes up at god awful 5 am, the buttcrack of dawn to go and run around in shorts and cut off shirts." The guys jerked to his left Dean was guessing he would the guy hiding behind the loud mouth one probably just slammed his elbow into the guys side.

Though it did not seem to deter the guy who still had that near manic smile plastered on his face "Though I don't think either one of them wear a tie while they're running."

Looking over at Dean Sam raised an eyebrow in question or maybe in concern to see if they should make a beeline for their house. Shrugging Dean shook his head, it'd be rude if they just ignored them now, not that Dean was really against being rude but what the hell. Might as well get the introductions out of the way so they get on with the ignoring and hating.

Nudging Sam in the side Dean motioned with his head for them to go over to where the guy in the bomber jacket and shorts stood with the guy hiding behind him. Sam glanced over at the guy then back at Dean rolling his eyes he nodded his head.

"My name's Dean" Dean said sticking out his hand once he got close enough for the guy to shake it.

"Sam" Sam pitched in.

The guy still smiling shook Dean's hand "I'm Gabriel" the guy said eyeing both Dean and Sam, now that they were closer to each other Dean could see how short the guy was. "And the guy hiding behind me is my younger brother Castiel."

"You can come out now Castiel, they've already seen you and I don't think they're going to bite" Gabriel teased looking over his shoulder at the guy hunkered down on the ground.

Standing slowly the guy turned to Sam and Dean, the first thing Dean noticed about the guy was his eyes, they were a deep bright crisp blue, like how Dean imagined the air would look like in the morning if it had coloring to it. The next thing he noticed was the bright red tie around the guys neck even though he wore shorts and an old t-shirt.

"Nice to meet you" Dean offered.

"Sorry about my brother" Castiel offered, his voice was deep and rough not what Dean was expecting to come out of that small body. "He can get a bit…overexcited."

"Ow that hurts bro that really does" Gabriel said back holding his chest in jest.

Dean and Sam watched the two brothers bicker with a mixed sense of amusement and wariness.

"Do you really run with that neck tie on?" Dean blurted out, Sam snapped his head towards Dean and pulled one of his famous bitch faces which meant Dean said something he should've of had said.

"Yeah, why?" Castiel asked tilting his head slightly and squinting his eyes like he was generally surprised at Dean's question.

Dean was momentarily taken aback by the guys honest curiosity "It's just…ugh, well I've never seen anyone run while wearing a neck tie."

"Huh…" was all Castiel said back.

Gabriel looked between Dean and Castiel a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips "Don't mind Castiel he can be a bit….tedious sometimes."

"Don't be an assbut" Castiel quipped glaring at Gabriel. If the two brothers hadn't been too busy glaring at each other they wouldn't have missed the twin smiles that broke out on Dean and Sam's mouth.

"So you going to school at over St. Jo's?" Asked Sam, St. Jo's was the prep school on the other side of town from the public school that Dean and Sam went to. Everyone on the block went to St. Jo's, everyone that was rich went to St. Jo's.

Looking away from Castiel Gabriel took a second to stare at Sam before he answered "No, we're going to the public school here, well at least me and Castiel are Michael our older brother will be going to St. Jo's."

"Perfection must not be tainted" Castiel mumbled under his breath.

There was moment of silence as Dean tried to get a idea of just who these guys were, they weren't like the usual people that moved into the neighborhood. Most people only tried to talk with them if they wanted something which was either cheap labor or to get them to move away. Dean's watched beeped breaking the silence, looking down at it Dean cursed they were behind schedule. "Come on Sam we're going to be late."

"You have like two hours before school starts" Gabriel said confused looking at his own watch.

"It's not school I'm worried about being late to" Dean said over his shoulder as he jogged away with Sam beside him.

"See you guys later" Sam yelled back as he run up his and Dean's walkway.


	3. Letting Loose the Tide

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: **My goodness I got so much positive feedback from the first two chapters it was awesome. I sincerely enjoy it when people enjoy my stories. This chapter is a bit longer then the first two, but I think as I go on they'll get longer so yeah. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the feedback.

Walking through the crowded halls of his new school Castiel couldn't help but think about the two brothers him and Gabriel had met earlier that morning. They seemed odd not that Castiel really had any room to talk, taking in account what was considered normal even for his family he was pretty far past it, that it would take a 600 man search party to find any piece of his normality.

Castiel liked them though, they weren't like the other people that he knew, they didn't carry themselves the same. The way they walked and talked, even with his limited interaction with them, was completely different from how other people acted around him. Though of course Dean and Sam didn't know what his dad did or who his was. For a second a small shred of panic made itself know, what if Dean and Sam were to find out who is dad was and they ended up acting like everyone else?

Castiel didn't get a chance to think on it though because the first bell had just rung and he still hadn't found his first class yet. Picking up his pace he jogged to where the lady in the front office had told him it was supposed to be. Looking down at the slip of paper in his hand that was his schedule he was relieved to see that it was indeed the right class. Mr. Jarvis first period advanced Chemistry. Opening the door Castiel was greeted with a smell that was suspiciously close to rotten eggs mixed with sulfur.

Looking up from his desk the teacher gave Castiel a curious look "Ah students we have a new recruit among us." Holding up his hand the teacher waved Castiel in, not sure if he really wanted to sit in a class that smelled like two day old puke Castiel hesitantly stepped inside letting the door close behind him, cutting off his only source to fresh not vomit inducing air.

Glancing around the room Castiel's eye caught something familiar sitting at a lab table in the very back of the class. Sitting by himself with his head down staring at what looked like an open textbook was none other than Dean, the same guy he and Gabriel had talked to earlier that morning.

"Hello" someone yelled, snapping his attention back to his teacher Castiel noticed that it was him the teacher was yelling at.

"I'm sorry uh…what did you say?" Castiel asked embarrassed that he had been yelled at on his first day.

The teacher didn't look upset instead he looked amused "I said what's your name?"

"Castiel" out of the corner of his eye Castiel could see Dean's head snap up from whatever it had been that he was doing.

"Well Mr. Castiel since it's already halfway through the semester and everyone's paired besides Mr. Winchester back there, you'll be his partner. Maybe you'll be a good influence on him." A few people in the class snickered at the teachers remark, Castiel though didn't think it was really that funny. He was curious though as why a teacher would belittle a student right in front of that said student.

"Okay" Was all that Castiel said before he made his way to the back of the class, already he did not like this teacher. Sitting down next to Dean Castiel said a quite "Hello" as he sat his bag on the ground.

Dean took one last look at Castiel before turning back to his book, which Castiel now could see wasn't a textbook but instead a manual for what looked like a '67 Chevy Impala.

"Seems as if I'm lucky that I already know someone in this class" Castiel said quietly so the teacher who was talking about how to mix chemicals properly so you wouldn't get the rotten egg smell wouldn't hear him. Dean didn't even as so much glance at him, he just kept ready his manual not even indicating that he knew that Castiel existed much less sitting right next to him.

Dean's ignorance of him made Castiel's stomach drop even though he knew that Dean had no reason to talk to him, just because Dean acted nice this morning did not mean he had to forever be nice to Castiel.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something else to Dean, he wasn't sure what it was but his brain thought better of it and told him to shut up. Because what if Dean had found out just who his father was and now didn't want anything to do with him? Not that Castiel should really be that concerned he knew nothing about the guy expect he lived across the street from him. There was no doubt that there were some people in the school that already knew who him and Gabriel were, they probably knew even before him and Gabriel stepped a foot within the town. His family did not move around unnoticed especially in a town so close to the city.

Dean spent the rest of the period ignoring Castiel, even when they did their lab together Dean only said what he had to say to Castiel and the rest of the time he just plain ignored him. That might have had bothered Castiel if a guy named Chris hadn't caught him after class the rest of the students including Dean were long gone.

"Hey man can I talk to you" the guy caught Castiel's elbow in a firm grip, the guy was going to say what he wanted to whether or not Castiel wanted to hear it.

Castile nodded and the guy continued "My names Chris…not that it's really important. But I just wanted to warn ya."

"Bout what?" Castiel asked, titling his head he stared at the guy.

"About your lab partner Dean, the kids fucked in the head." Chris said looking over his shoulder like he was expecting Dean to pop out and yell boo at him.

""Whatd'ya mean?"

"He's loko, been crazy since he was little, him and his younger brother Sam. They're dad too. Dean beat the shit out of some kid last month just because the kid looked at him wrong. And Sam he's got like these mental issue's, he's like a freaking genius but he's all whacked out in the head." Chris talked in a low feverent voice, his eyes kept darting around the hallway looking at the people walking past.

"Is there proof or are they just rumors?" Castiel didn't like this kid just like he didn't like the teacher.

"These aren't rumors those Winchester brothers are seriously messed up, you best steer clear of them. You can't really do that in Chemistry but outside of that I wouldn't talk to them."

It didn't matter how hard he tried to ignore the words they still wound themselves around Castiel's thoughts infecting him. He hated prejudging people, he hated going off of someone else's word but none the less they tainted his opinion of Dean and his brother. "Thanks" Castiel said as he hiked his backpack up on shoulder.

"No problem…just remember, watch out" Chris said before he turned and walked away, he kept glancing around. Castiel almost hoped that Dean would pop out of nowhere and yell boo at the guy it'd serve him right for saying horrible things about people.

For the rest of the day Castiel didn't see either one of the Winchester brother's which was fine with him because he didn't want to see them and have to look away because of what some random asshole of a guy said. When he got home that night he didn't tell Gabriel what the guy had said to him but he guessed that someone else had already told him something similar. Because as they sat in Castiel's room which looked directly at the Winchesters house both of them reached to close the blinds when the lights turned on in the house across the street.


	4. Even Lies Have Their Truth

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: **My goodness I got so much positive feedback from the first two chapters it was awesome. I sincerely enjoy it when people enjoy my stories. This chapter is a bit longer then the first two, but I think as I go on they'll get longer so yeah. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the feedback.

Poking at his food with his fork Sam looked across the old scarred dinner table at Dean, who looked like he had eaten just as much as Sam had, which was nothing.

"The guy Gabriel…he's in my gym class." Sam kept his eyes down staring at his plate like they held the answers to the universe.

"Hmm" was Dean's response.

Glancing up through his bangs Sam watched as Dean raised his fork to his mouth stare at the food then set it back down untouched "Some kid threw a dodge ball at my head." Dean looked up at that, the steely gaze that Sam knew all too well was there. "Gabriel caught it and when the guy wasn't looking he chucked it at the back of the guys head. The kid went down hard." The corner of Dean's mouth twitched "For a short guy he's pretty strong." Sam commented looking up at Dean now.

"Castiel, the younger one, he's in my Chemistry class, the teacher put him as my lab partner." Dean offered.

"That poor guy, he's going to end up being caught on fire by the end of the semester." Joked Sam.

"The last one didn't even last two days" Dean said back, setting his fork down his plate "This guy though he's different…more resilient."

"Gabriel too…he spent the entire period trying to talk to me" there was another one of Dean's look "I didn't talk to him…not even to thank him for saving my head from the dodge ball."

Dean pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair "Chris caught Castiel after class."

"Yeah Jake caught Gabriel after gym too."

That night after Dean had decided to go to bed Sam went outside and sat on the front step, it was nearly one in the morning so he didn't have to worry about any of the neighbors. Taking the last drag on the beer Sam set the empty bottle down on the ground and leaned back on his hands. Closing his eyes he tilted his head towards the sky, a few seconds later he heard the soft patter of someone walking across the street barefoot. Sam didn't bother to open his eyes he already knew who it was because he had seen them open the front door.

"Shouldn't you be asleep there little fellow?" Gabriel asked as he came to a stop in front of Sam.

Sam contemplated ignoring him, it's what he should've done, it's what he and Dean should've done that morning when they were on their way back from their run. Instead Sam did what he wasn't supposed to do and he opened his eyes and lowered his head so he was staring right at Gabriel. "You're one to be speaking."

"Don't you have to be up in like two hours to go running?" The only thing that Gabriel wore was a pair of bright red silky pajama's and his green bomber jacket.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked sitting up straight.

"I saw you sitting out here by yourself and I thought I'd come over and say hey." Shrugging Gabriel slid his hands inside his jacket pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Once again Sam should've kept his mouth shut, he should've just let it go he should've just accepted the lie but he didn't, couldn't "You're a bad liar."

Smiling a bit Gabriel glanced at the window above Sam, Dean's room, no doubt Dean was watching him and Gabriel right now. "That's not what everyone else says."

"So why are you really over here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard today." For a moment Sam was taken aback, no one had ever asked him directly to his face about anyone of the rumors that floated around school about him and Dean.

Sam was actually intrigued to as what Jake had said to Gabriel, Sam had heard some of the rumors but Jake's imagination was extremely over reactive. "Oh yeah, and what exactly would that be?"

Gabriel didn't even pause or take a moment to gather his thoughts instead he just plowed straight on with the conversation stating bluntly what he had to say. "I was told today after gym to watch out for you, you and your brother Dean. The person who told me said that you guys were messed up in the head and that you had as he so eloquently put it serious mental issues. Now I'm not sure if this is true, not that it's really any of my business whether it's true or not, but I just wanted to ask you none the less is there any truth or reason to this guys' story?"

He'd be lying if Sam didn't say he did consider telling Gabriel not the truth exactly but a version of the truth which would be more then he told anyone else before. Instead he just shrugged and stood up picking the empty beer bottle as he did so "People like telling stories, and people love making up stuff about other people."

"Too true" Gabriel didn't move, he just stood there with his hands in his pockets staring up at Sam, who, standing on the top step, towered over him by a lot. "The thing is though is that stories no matter how farfetched or unbelievable they are they are always based off of some fact, some sliver of truth."

There it was again, the urge to tell this completely totally random stranger that he had only known for less than a day the truth, the truth about him and Dean and their dad. But he squelched it back, he buried the impulse so far down deep inside him that he hoped for his families sake that it never showed its head again. "I have to go to bed." Turning on his heel Sam went back into his house closing the door firmly behind him trying not think about Gabriel who was still standing outside his front door.

"You better keep yourself in check boy" came a deep gruff worn out voice from the doorway of the kitchen even in the darkness Sam knew who it was. He had just gotten home a few hours ago but by time Dean and Sam got up in the morning he'd be gone this time for two months.

"Yes sir" Sam said back trying to keep the snarkiness out of his voice. Setting the empty beer bottle down on the end table Sam walked up stairs to his bedroom, only when he was inside his room with his door shut did the dim light from Dean's bedside lamp turn off.


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**Here is a little bonus chapter…**

"They know" the guy with sandy blonde hair said as he sat on the end of the bed, his back turned to the person laying in it.

"I know" responded the person lying down "I'm pretty impressed, it took them less than half a day to figure it out." Draping his arm over his chest the guy stared up at the ceiling "It took the FBI two years to figure out what these two teenagers figured out in a very short amount of time."

The sandy blonde haired guy turned and looked at the guy in the bed "They're going to be a problem."

"I know" came the guys' reply again.

"We're going to have to do something about them."

"Don't worry plans have already been put into motion, the wheels have started turning and now that they're spinning on their own there will be no stopping them." Scooting over some the guy pulled back the blanket reveling his bare chest and patted the bed "Now come, lie with me, I feel cold." Sliding back the guy that was sitting up laid down beside the other guy and pulled the blankets back up around them wrapping a strong arm around the others waist.


	6. Weaving Together the Threads

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: **This one is a lot longer than the other ones, but once I to started it kind of took on a life of its own. **And a warning to some of the readers out there, there is violence in this chapter.**

Gabriel heard the conversation before he saw who was speaking though that didn't deter him he just kept walking straight even when he should've turned left to go to his locker to ignore the guys talking he kept going straight.

A couple of years ago Castiel had once accused Gabriel of being a coward of not being able to stand up to his friends, to his family, that he couldn't stand up for what he really believed in. It was during that horrible time in his family where everyone was divided where everyone was against each other, when Michael almost died. The stress of everything combined had finally worn Castiel down and the dam broke revealing someone so scarred so deeply messed up that it tore at Gabriel. Because no matter how damaged Castiel was he always stood up for what he thought was right. After that, after that night, Gabriel stopped taking a back seat, he stopped letting everything happened while he just merely watched. It had carried over not just from his family life but at school as well and with his friends, or the people he thought were his friends.

So when Gabriel heard what those guys had planned what they were going to do to Sam Gabriel couldn't turn left and ignore them, not if he wanted to live with himself not if he wanted to be able to look Castiel in the eye any longer.

God it hurt, he had forgotten how bad it could hurt, it had been a long time since he had gotten the shit kicked out him this bad. It wouldn't of been so bad if he hadn't fought back, if he kept his smart mouth shut, they wouldn't of hurt him so bad. He could've avoided the entire thing completely if he had just turned left instead of going straight, but Gabriel didn't regret, he didn't regret a single second of it.

The irony of it all amused Gabriel to no end, of course Sam would be the one person out of the 1,889 kids in the school to find him. True he was in the janitor closet in the boys locker room, Gabriel wondered though why Sam wanted into the janitor's closet in the first place. Not that he was really complaining if he didn't get to a hospital soon he was going to pass out and he was more than certain that the amount of force that the slime ball had used to slam his head into the ground that passing out was not going to be a good thing.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked shocked, he was pretty sure that Sam was shocked at the fact that Gabriel was in the janitors closet not at his injuries. It was dark inside the locker room, school had let out nearly an hour ago, and the closet's light was turned off. Gabriel hoped that Sam didn't think Gabriel was stalking him he wasn't that creepy, well most of the time.

Reaching up Sam pulled the string to turn on the light, as soon as the light hit Gabriel's face Sam sucked in a breath of air, dropping to his knees Sam reached out a hand but pulled it back like he was afraid touching him was going to hurt him. "Oh god Gabriel what the hell happened to you?" There was concern in Sam's eyes genuine concern, Gabriel wasn't used to seeing that look in someone else's eyes other than Castiel's. Then it quickly faded into anger, Gabriel had to admit that when Sam got pissed he looked downright scary and if that look was directed at him he'd be running for it. "Who did this to you?" Sam demanded, his jaw set and his face seemed to turn to steel, he looked downright terrifying.

"Doesn't matter" Gabriel croaked, turns out being shoved inside a janitor's closet with a possible head injury and internal bleeding makes you very thirsty.

"The hell it doesn't" Sam growled back.

Didn't the dam gigantor see that he needed to get to a hospital, those dam asshole would get their punishment later, but right now he needed pain killers and a doctor to tell him he wasn't going to lapse into a comma if he shut his eyes like he wanted to do so badly. "Not now" Gabriel barely managed to say, his vision was starting to get blurry and that was not a good thing. "Hospital, please." Sam nodded and reached out towards him, Gabriel was sure he made an attempt to reach out to Sam, he was sure he tried to pull himself up but his vision flickered then shut down. Sam was saying something to him but he couldn't hear what it was, he couldn't understand what Sam was saying. He had the vague recollection of floating, of almost flying it would've felt wonderful almost magical if his body didn't ache so dam bad. If the dripping wound on the side of his head didn't pulse with pain each time his heart beat. The feeling of flying was the last thing that Gabriel could remember before all of his senses slammed down on the stop button before everything turned black and he drifted off into nothing.

"How ya doing boys?" Gabriel asked as he stopped in front a group of four guys who looked roughly his own age, they were a few inches taller than him but he had always been short for his age.

"Go away pipsqueak" one of the guys made a shooing motion with his hand like you would do to a pesky fly.

"I was wondering if I could inquire to as who were talking about" Gabriel interjected himself into the conversation.

"It's not of your business now fuck off before I make you" the same one that had shooed him threatened.

"Yeah sure, but I got just one last question" all four of the guys turned to look at Gabriel now, they were clearly not pleased with him keeping interrupting the conversation. "If for some reason you do manage to get Sam Winchester by himself after class, how is it you're going to beat him if you can't even beat yourself off?"

Gabriel, personally had thought it was funny, he had always prided himself on his sense of humor but apparently the four guys in front of him didn't think it was really all that funny. The first punch Gabriel was barely able to dodge, years of fighting, of training, had kept him on his toes. Which is why he should've never of had left his back open he shouldn't of had exposed such a vulnerable part of his body. Because that one slip up, that one small mistake let one of the guys fall in behind him and with his hair being longer then he usually kept it the guy got a big fistful of hair before he swung Gabriel around into the lockers. Keeping a tight grip on Gabriel's hair one of the other guys kicked out Gabriel's legs, and when he went down he down hard, his weight combined with sir dillhole's weight caused a very sharp very hard crack to resound as the side of his head slammed into the tiled ground.

There were a few more kicks, okay a lot more before they drug him over to the janitor's closet and threw him inside, and to Gabriel's good luck it locked from the outside. Pulling himself so he was sitting against the wall Gabriel sighed, this was defiantly a new situation for him, he was no used to getting the shit beat out of him for someone he didn't know, or for all he know hated him. And judging by the way Sam had acted towards him yesterday when he had attempted to talk to the guy Gabriel was more than certain the guy did not care for him.

"I fucking don't know why I just found him in the god dam closet!" Someone yelled, their voice penetrating the deep groggy slumber that Gabriel was in the middle of. "I didn't fucking do this!" The same voice yelled, it sounded strangely familiar. But why the hell were they yelling? Didn't they know he was trying to sleep? Whoever woke him up was going to have hell to pay.

"Then who the hell did it?" Another voice demanded, it was Castiel, and he was angry, no he was pissed. Even without seeing him Gabriel knew that Castiel was seething. At the sound of Castiel's angry voice everything came crashing back to him, the fight being shoved into that dam closet, and Sam, Sam finding him, saving him. With the memories came the pain, oh god why the hell didn't the doctors give him any god dam pain killers didn't the retards know he was pain?

Slowly Gabriel tried to open his eyes, he found it was a lot harder then he thought it was going to be. As he struggled with his own private battle the argument around him continued.

"If he said he didn't do it then he didn't fucking do it" came another voice, this one was deep as well, why the hell was everyone's voice around him so deep did they ingest too much fucking testosterone with their Wheaties in the morning? This one sounded familiar as well, like a lost memory.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up" Gabriel finally managed to groan out, he had already had a splitting headache and those idiots weren't helping it by yelling at each other.

"Gabriel" that was Castiel this time Gabriel was sure of it.

Finally he managed to open his eyes, the room was blurry at first but when everything came into focus he saw Castiel standing at the end of his bed and on the other side was Sam and Dean. They must've been the ones arguing with Castiel, why, Gabriel intended to find out.

"What the hell are you guys arguing about?" Gabriel asked as he pushed himself up on shaky arms. He was glad that his side didn't start hurting, that meant that he didn't have any broken ribs, which was good because he had gone through the whole broken rib thing before and it wasn't any fun.

"Nothing" Castiel quickly said shooting a look at Dean and Sam which told them to keep their mouths shut.

"Yeah and my name's Rosey" Gabriel looked over at Sam who had his head down staring at the ground, Dean was staring back at Castiel a hard look on his face. What had he missed while he was passed out? "Either you tell what you guys were arguing about all of three of you can just get the hell out of my room right now."

Castiel snapped his eyes away from Dean and glared down at Gabriel who just stared right back, he was not going to be deterred on this. After a few seconds Castiel sighed "We were trying to figure out how you got in this…" Castiel paused and waved his hand around Gabriel "state."

"You mean, you were trying to figure out who beat the living tar out of me?" Gabriel stated bluntly and Castiel nodded. The agreement that Castiel and Sam were having when he woke up came back to him. And for some reason a small seed of anger took root in him "You think that Sam did this to me?" Castiel didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes trained on the floor. "You think that Sam beat the shit out of me then what left in the fucking janitors closet."

Castiel's head snapped back up, but he wasn't looking at Gabriel he was glaring at Sam now "No one ever said anything about a janitors closet, Sam just showed up here with you." Gabriel took a second to look around if he had before he would've noticed that he wasn't actually in the hospital instead he was in his own room, at his house. That would explain the lack of pain killers.

"And you automatically assumed it was Sam?" It hurt Gabriel that his brother would assume something like that, that he would make assumptions like that without knowing the facts. That wasn't like his brother at all.

"He was worried" Sam cut in "him and Dean had spent all day looking for you. He was tired and strung out, I don't blame him."

Castiel couldn't look Sam in the eye, he kept his head hung, color tinting his cheeks with embarrassment. "We would've took you to a hospital but you kept telling us that it was a bad idea that you'd be fine."

Gabriel didn't remember that, he didn't remember telling them no hospital. Maybe his half consciousness brain was smarter than his conscious brain because things would be going a lot different right now if they were in the hospital and they had called dad.

"Dean and Sam patched you up" Castiel said his voice sounding even more embarrassed and shame then his face did.

"You might be missing some hair for a while" Dean said looking at Gabriel and grinning "Sammy here had to shave off some of it so we could shove your brains back inside your head and sow you back up."

Reaching up Gabriel tenderly touched the back of his head which indeed did have a small bald spot on it "That's nice…great now I'm going to look like diseased dog."

"Man's got a two inch crack in his head and he's worried about his appearance" Dean joked a grin breaking across his face, Gabriel grinned back.

"While I immensely enjoy having you lugheads around, do you mind you if you skedaddle so I can get some sleep?" Gabriel could feel sleep creeping back up on him.

"Of course" Castiel said giving Gabriel a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Get better" Dean offered as he turned to walk out of the room Sam along with him.

"Sam" Gabriel said before his brain could stop him, Dean, Castiel, and Sam all stopped and looked over at him. "Would you all stop staring at me" Gabriel said glaring at them "I just want to thank Sam that's it." Dean raised his eyebrow then shrugged; Castiel looked between Gabriel and Sam avoiding Sam's eyes as he did so. After a few seconds of awkward silence Dean and Castiel walked out closing the door behind them.

"You don't have to thank me" Sam said staying in his spot by the door.

"Yeah I do. You don't know how close I was to just giving up in that dam closet…the irony of it is kinda funny though" Gabriel said under his breath. Gabriel was certain that Sam heard the last part because of the funny look he was giving him. "Anyway, you saved me man and that's not something I take lightly."

Sam looked uncomfortable with Gabriel's thanks, for some odd reason it made Gabriel's heart ache. "I was uh…wondering why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean Gabriel…nothing like this happens in the school without me or Dean knowing about it. I want to know why you'd take a beating like that for someone you just met a couple of days ago?" Sam didn't sound angry or even curious he sounded sad. Gabriel didn't know how to process it, how did he respond to something said like that with such a sad voice?

"Look" Gabriel said shifting in bed, if Sam really didn't like him that much, if having someone that he hated help him troubled him that much then Gabriel wouldn't have anything else to do with him. "It happened that's all you need to know, it won't happen again, no need to worry."

"Gabriel" Sam started but Gabriel cut him off.

"I'm tired, I need to sleep" Sam opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, giving Gabriel one last look Sam turned and walked out of the room. It hurt for some reason, not physically but in his chest it hurt, he shouldn't give a shit if Sam Winchester wanted his help or not. But it hurt none the less and he couldn't figure out why. He closed his eyes but sleep didn't come, no matter how tired he felt he couldn't get any rest.


	7. Revealing the Snake in the Grass

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

A nervous twitter spread throughout Castiel's body as he looked around the school grounds for his older brother Gabriel, he was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago to take him home. Castiel was glad that their dad was out of town for two months, anytime they were late it always spelt trouble for them.

Pulling up his shirt sleeve Castiel looked at his watch, Gabriel was now twenty five minutes late. Gabriel was never late, ever. Turning in circles Castiel looked again for Gabriel when he caught sight of Dean and Sam Winchester.

Castiel had no right to ask anything of Dean, the guy hated him, but he didn't know anyone else and he didn't really want to ask anyone else. "Dean!" Castiel called out as he jogged towards Dean.

For a second it looked like Dean was debating whether or not he was actually going to stop, and Castiel wouldn't hold it against him, he owed Castiel nothing. But Dean did stop and so did Sam "I was uh wondering" Castiel said looking around again playing with his tie as he did so "have you seen Gabriel? It's just that he's never late and well he's already almost a half hour late and um well…" Castiel trailed off aware that he was rambling.

Sam looked at Castiel with something Castiel could only describe as concern "You sure he just didn't go home already?"

"No" Castiel said shaking his head "he'd never do that. He drives me to and from school everyday it's his" Castiel was going to say his job, because it was but Castiel knew how that'd sound to the Winchester brothers. "…he does it every day. He'd never leave without me."

"We'll help you look for him" Dean said, Sam gave him a surprised look. Dean looked over at Sam and between the two they seemed to have some kind of private conversation between them with just their eyes.

Finally Sam nodded and looked back at Castiel "I take the building, you and Dean can take the grounds." Without another word Sam was jogging off, leaving Dean and him alone. They way they talked reminded Castiel of military people, it hadn't really struck Castiel before now but they spoke in a lot of techinal terms not like regular people.

Castiel was ashamed to admit that when Sam showed up at Castiel's doorstep with Gabriel the first thing that went through his head was that Sam beat him up. There wasn't really a rational reason why Castiel would blame Sam but for some reason his brain just jumped to that conclusion. Even after Dean had showed up and reassured Castiel that Sam would never do something like this Castiel still held to his conclusion.

The only reason he had gone home in the first place was because Michael was going away for the rest of the week and Castiel had help him get everything ready. He had hated leaving the school without Gabriel but Dean and Sam had insisted that they'd keep searching for him and when Michael called you went to him there was no making him waiting.

Castiel should've been thanking Sam, he should've been praising him but instead he was laying blame on him. And it made it all the worse when Sam wouldn't tell Castiel where he found Gabriel or who really beat him up that bad. Finally Dean had managed to shut him up long enough that they could get Gabriel out to the car. As soon as the car door opened Gabriel jerked awake and tried to back away. He started mumbling about how he didn't want to go to the hospital that he'd be alright. Castiel and Sam both tried to talk to him but he kept refusing to go and every time they started to drag him towards the car he'd jerk away hard enough that they'd almost lose their grip on him.

Finally they drug him back into the house and into the kitchen where the blood that was dripping from his head wound wouldn't get on stain the floor.

"What are we gonna do? He's bleeding like crazy and he won't let us take him to a hospital we just can't leave him like this?" Panic started spreading its way through Castiel's body, he knew that head wounds always looked worse than they really were but this one still looked extremely bad.

"Sammy here can path him up" Dean said patting Sam's shoulder.

Castiel gave Sam a critical eye he did not want to trust someone that had no experience or knowledge with medical stuff to be touching his brother when he was in such bad shape. "Are you sure he can really do that?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel "Sam's the best at patching up people, if you can't get to the hospital he's the next best thing."

Castiel looked at his brother who was lying on the kitchen counter unconscious blood dripping down into a small puddle on the ground. Then back at Sam who stood beside Gabriel with his hands in his pockets "What do you need?"

It had taken nearly two hours for Sam to bandage Gabriel up and check to make sure he didn't have a conscious or broken bones. Luckily the only thing that was wrong was the two inch gash in his head, Sam had to shave a bit of Gabriel's head to stitch up, which Castiel was more than sure Gabriel would not be happy about his hair being shaved. Once they had gotten Gabriel up into his room and settled into bed Castiel had once again asked Sam how he came across Gabriel.

"Look I already told you" Sam said standing at the other side of Gabriel's bed "I found him like this."

"Yeah but how did you find him?" Castiel demanded from the other side of the bed, he glared at Sam and Dean who in return glared back.

"I was inside the school and I found him alright" Sam was seething, it was easy to tell but Castiel was pissed off. He wanted to know who had hurt his brother so he'd know who to make pay and Sam was either covering for himself or someone else and that pissed Castiel off to no ends.

"Yeah I'm sure, you just happened upon him" Castiel's voice was starting to get louder now, despite the fact that Gabriel was sleeping only a few feet away.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked his eyes narrowing "You think I beat the shit out of him and just left him in the closet?'

"Closet what closet?" Castiel was yelling now.

"I found him a fucking closet" Sam yelled.

"Why the hell would someone shove him in a god dam closet?" Castiel demanded.

"I fucking don't know why I just found him in the closet!" Sam yelled "I didn't fucking do this."

Castiel and Dean walked downstairs to the kitchen the clean up the mess that they had made while Sam and Gabriel talked. Leaning against the counter Castiel took in a shaky breath. All the what if's started running through his head, what if Sam hadn't found Gabriel? What if Gabriel's injuries had been a lot worse? What if, what if, what if.

"Hey man you alright?" Asked his hand was on Castiel's shoulder, his grip was firm. And it just made him feel all the more worse, for accusing Sam, for the way Dean had been ignoring him after the first day they had met.

Shaking the hand off Castiel looked over at Dean, "Why the fuck would you care?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Dean asked surprised at Castiel's tone.

"It doesn't matter" Castiel said back trying to brush off Dean.

Though it seemed Dean didn't give up as easily as most people did "The hell it doesn't."

"Look I appreciate your help and Sam's help with Gabriel but I don't want your pity."

"Pity? What pity?" Dean asked, he was starting to sound angry.

"Just drop it" Casiel turned away from Dean not wanting to see anymore of Dean's anger directed towards him.

"The hell I will" Dean snarled as he grabbed Castiel's shoulder and spun him back around so they were facing each other.

"If you don't like me for whatever reason just fucking tell, have the balls to just come out and say it." Something snapped inside Castiel and everything he had been feeling towards Dean just came pouring out of his mouth and no matter how hard he tried to shut up he just couldn't. "You've hated me since the day after we met, I get that you could dislike me a lot of people have hated me in my lifetime I'm used to it. But don't show me your pity and expect me to be thankful for it."

"Who said I hated you?" Dean demanded.

"It's obvious." Castiel said back glaring at Dean who glared right back.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded.

"It means exactly what it means, you don't give a shit about what happens to me or my brother." Castiel snapped back.

"If I didn't give a shit about what happens to you and your brother I wouldn't of had helped you look for him, and I sure as hell wouldn't still be here arguing with you." Dean said back, his voice was angry but his eyes, his yes looked different they looked, sad?

"I don't know, your pity outweighs your better judgement?" Castiel spat back, he didn't want to be the bad guy in this. He hadn't imagined the looks that Dean had been giving, the way that him and Sam ignored him and Gabriel.

"Bullshit… I don't do anything unless I want to and I sure as hell don't do anything out of pity." There wasn't any sadness in his eyes anymore just anger, anger directed at him.

"Yeah sure…you spend every day ignoring me, you won't talk to me outside of Chemistry, everytime I look at you glare back like I'm fucking Jack the Ripper! You have never given me any reason at all to make me think otherwise!" Castiel was yelling now, and he was aware of the fact that he sounded like a girl but he couldn't stop. "I'm fine with the fact that you hate me…I'm used to people hating me but at least have to balls to come out and say it to my face, so I know where stand with you."

Dean was quicker then Castiel expected striking out Dean grabbed Castiel by the labels of his jacket and shoved him hard against the counter "I am not a fucking lair, when I say something I mean it. I care about you…and your brother. And I shouldn't… I shouldn't care about happens to you but I do, I care a lot."

Dean's not exactly confession but statement stunned Castiel, he was not expecting Dean to say anything like that. "Then why the hell do you ignore me ?'

"Because" Dean said letting go of Castiel's jacket he took a step back.

"Because why?" Castiel nearly demanded taking back the step Dean took, invading Dean's personal space.

To Castiel surprise Dean didn't step back instead he just looked at Castiel, his eyes flickered over Castiel's face taking deep breath he held it for a second then released it "Me and Sam know who your dad is."

The air literlay escaped Castiel's lungs, wrapping an arm his stomach he bent over Dean and Sam knew who his dad was. That explained everything, why they were ignoring him and Gabriel. They had found out who their dad was and now they didn't want anything to do with his family.

"Sam, my dad, and I we have been tracking your dad…and older brother for over three years now… we started after the barrel murders. And two years ago when the war between the your family and the Petalonni family we have had enough evidence to convict both your dad and older brother. But you guys disappeared and we couldn't get a fix on you…and by some sick joke of fate you guys ended up moving in right across the street from us."

Castiel backed away from Dean, he should've seen it, him and Gabriel both should've seen it, they had seen Dean and Sam's dad numerous times from the photo's of high risk FBI agents that their dad kept. Sam and Dean looked a lot like their dad, how did he not see it before?

"Our dad is John Winchester the FBI agent in charge of bringing down your family."


	8. Let Loose the Truth

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

"Dean what the fuck?" Sam bellowed, Dean spun around to face Sam, he had heard Sam come down the stairs while he was telling Castiel about his family and yet he still continued and now he'd have to face the music. Sam looked over Dean's shoulder at Castiel, glancing behind his own shoulder Dean saw Castiel backed up against the counter his eyes wide as they flittered nervously between him and Sam.

"Sorry Sammy" Dean said as he looked back at Sammy, his eyes meeting Sam's, he wasn't ashamed of telling Castiel. He had thought about it while Castiel and him were searching the school for Gabriel. The way that Castiel was, how panicked he was searching for his older brother reminded Dean of the times he had lost Sammy when he was younger. It struck a chord in him, what he had been feeling towards Castiel after the first time in Chemistry, the way he felt after Castiel refused to give up on trying to be his friend. How Castiel, even though Dean treated him like shit, was still nice to him and every day said hi to him. Those feelings had surfaced and mingled together with the sympathy he had for Castiel and his search for his brother creating something new, something that Dean hadn't experienced before. He wasn't sure what it was yet, whatever feeling had taken root in him towards Castiel had made him tell Castiel about his family and now he was going to tell Castiel the rest of it whether Sam wanted him to or not.

"Dean don't" Sam warned, already knowing what Dean was going to do.

"I have to Sammy…he's deserves to know, him and Gabriel aren't like Michael and their dad, they don't have the same things hanging over their heads tainting their soul." Dean held Sam's stare and he knew that Sam was thinking about Gabriel, because he knew that Sam felt something towards Gabriel the same whatever feeling that Dean felt towards Castiel.

"Wha…what?" Castiel asked, his voice shaky, he was afraid of Dean and Sam, and that hurt it hurt more then when Castiel yelled that Dean hated him. He had never hated Castiel even after Dean had found who he was, he had never hated him. "Tell me what?"

Giving Sam one last look, who nodded slightly in return Dean turned back to Castiel, who was still backed up against the counter. "The first day we met, when Sam and I were coming back for our run, the thing we were late for was training. Every day in the morning we train with our dad's friend Bobby for two hours."

"What'ya mean train?" Castiel asked, his voice coming back to him.

"Sometime's it martial arts, and learning how to fire and control different firearms, and sometimes he has us study old FBI cases and has us try to solve them. Hardly anyone knows this but the FBI and CIA recruit teenagers. They use them in cases that grown men would be useless in, being younger allows us to get in to places better, allows us to associate with people that adults would never be able to." Dean looked back over at Sam who had moved a bit closer to Dean now, he was standing almost by his side.

"The last two years Sam, me, and our dad have been assigned to tracking down you and your brothers. Remember what Chris told you, the rumors he said about me, about the one where I beat some kid up. Well that kid was a solider to you family, he was peddling drugs in the school for your brother." Castiel had wrapped his arms around his chest and he was trying to slink even farther into the counter, he was trying to get as far as possible away from Dean. It hurt it hurt so bad that he almost felt physical pain from it but Dean continued on, because once he started something he would not finish. He would Castiel everything because in the end not matter what his or Sam's feelings towards Castiel and Gabriel they would still in the end put their entire family behind bars.

"We were just about to be relocated to a new town, when we ran into you and Gabriel that morning. Me and Sam hadn't regonized you guys, we had only seen your photographs once or twice and even then it was only small grainy photo's of you and Gabriel in the background behind everyone else. But that day when we went to train with Bobby he showed us photo's of you and Gabriel."

"And what?" Castiel asked, his voice shaky "let me guess you reported us? Told your boss where we were?"

"No" A mixture of surprise and relief washed over Castiel's face "even after our dad found out who you guys were we were able to convince him not to report your whereabouts to the higher ups." The relief that was on Castiel face was gone a second later when Dean finished what he was saying "But we weren't able to stop our dad from tailing yours, this trip that your dad is going for the next two months, the entire thing is going to be monitored and so is Michael once he meets up with your dad. And if he can find any piece of incriminating evidence he's going to use it."

"And we won't be able to stop him…no matter how badly we want to" Sam said softly looking right at Castiel.

"Do you understand Casteil?" Dean pleaded "If our dad finds anything at all your entire family is going down and you and Gabriel will get caught in the cross fire. And me and Sam will not be able to help you."


	9. Shattering the Silence

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

The house was dark, neither Dean or him had bothered to turn the lights one when they crossed the street to their house. After Dean had told everything to Castiel he had demanded that Dean and Sam get out of his house. Sam couldn't help but see the pained expression on his older brother's face as he walked past Castiel to leave.

"I was close to doing the same thing with Gabriel" Sam admitted as he sat on an old chair across from Dean on the couch, behind Dean the blinds on the window was open so they could see the house across the street.

Dean looked over at Sam a look of sympathy on his face, Sam knew that Dean wasn't used to feeling like this. Dean had always been the perfect little solider for their dad, he did what he was supposed to do exactly how he was supposed to do it. Not like Sam who went against their dad and even ran away a few times when he couldn't stand do another job for the dam FBI.

It had been hard for Sam to ignore Gabriel, Sam actually liked the guy, he had spunk, he said what he wanted to say no matter what anyone else around him thought. That was something that Sam admired, something that Sam wished that he could follow in his own life.

And when he had found Jake and Chris and wrung the little worms for information about Gabriel about what had happened to him and who had done it. Sam's heart had nearly stopped, to hear how some guy he had barely knew, to whom he had acted like an asshole towards, had taken such a viscous beating for him that had pushed him over the edge. He hadn't told Castiel who had beat the tar out of Gabriel because he was saving the four guys for himself, he'd make sure that every single one of those fuckers would pay for messing up Gabriel.

Sam sighed and shifted in his seat "I'm pretty sure that by now Gabriel and Castiel hate both of us."

Nodding Dean looked down at the his hands that were folded in his lap "Yeah…"

When Gabriel had brushed him off, when his voice turned from tired and grateful to hard and hateful Sam could feel the small wall he had built break. He wanted to tell Gabriel everything to tell him so Gabriel would have atleast a good reason to hate him. So he could tell him and not feel guilty about walking out of that bedroom leaving Gabriel behind broken and bloody. But he hadn't, and when he walked in on Dean telling Castiel the same thing Sam was going to Gabriel, he was shocked. It hadn't really clicked before, the way Dean kept looking across the street at Castiel and Gabriel's house. How during lunch when Sam and Dean ate in the back of the cafeteria Dean would always sit with his back against the wall and stare over at the cafeteria. Now he knew what or rather who Dean was staring at. He hadn't been paying attention but now he was, and he could see how much his older brother hurt at Castiel's regections. He imagined Dean felt a lot like he did, broken and tired. Tired of all the lying of having to hide everything.

Sam had gotten lucky over the years, he had to take less crap then Dean did, he was able to worm out of more stuff, but Dean he'd never back down, he'd never give up. And Sam could see how much Dean was hurting inside because even though Dean felt something for Castiel, something that Dean hadn't ever felt before he would still do his job. Dean would still be the good little solider and do whatever their dad told them to do which would be to take down the entire family Castiel and Gabriel included.

"By now they've already told their dad and brother about us" Sam said staring at the bedroom window he knew to be Gabriel's.

"Yeah…" Dean mumbled staring down at his feet.

When the time came and their dad called for them, when John Winchester picked up his phone and told him and Dean to join him to arrest Gabriel's entire family, they would go. Dean without question or hesitation would go to their dad and do whatever he needed to do. And Sam would too even though it pained him and he wanted to believe so badly that he wouldn't follow his dad's orders that he would say no. He knew he would, he would follow after Dean just like he always did. And when it came time to march that entire family into jail Sam would do so right along Dean and his dad.

"Dad's tailing their dad and brother….we just put him and his entire team in danger."

"Dad and his team can take care of themselves" Dean snapped his eyes flaring at Sam.

"I know they can" Sam said trying to console Dean, he hadn't said that to make Dean feel guilty about telling Castiel, he couldn't blame him not when he was about to do the same thing with Gabriel. "But dad's going to know that we told them."

"Yeah well we'll deal with that when we come to it." It was hard for Dean, Sam knew that it was going to eat Dean up until he did something about it, Dean was not used to going against their dad.

Silence lapsed between the two, Dean sat there staring down at the ground and Sam stared out the window thinking about everything that had just happened. About the three years of hard work that him and Dean had just thrown away. Sam was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the front door across the street flying open.

Squinting Sam stared at the person coming out of the door, it looked like a hobbled old man but as the person picked up their speed and got closer Sam realized that it was Gabriel. Gabriel was half running half limping across the street, only wearing the bloodied blue jeans Sam and Dean had left him in.

"Gabriel…" Sam said jumping out of his chair.

"What?" Dean asked staring up at Sam.

"It's Gabriel" Sam said pointing to the guy that should be sleeping in his bed nursing his wounds not running around half naked in the middle of the night with a head wound.

Standing up and turning around Dean looked at Gabriel who was halfway up the walkway now "What the hell is that crazy bastard doing?"

"I don't know…but we're going to find out" Sam jogged towards the front door without looking Sam knew that Dean was right behind him. Sam got the door open just as Gabriel was knocking on the door.

"Castiel is doing something stupid…he's doing something…well Castiel like." Gabriel was nearly out of breath and he winced as he tried to move some of his weight off the leg with huge bruise on the inner thigh.

"What is he doing?" Dean demanded stepping up beside Sam, there was that look in his eyes, the look that Sam had never saw directed at anyone but him when he was in trouble. It was a fierce look that chilled Sam, it was deep rooted and it carried so much passion that for a second Sam was momentarily taken aback. Sam was beginning to think that Dean cared for Castiel a lot more than either one of them knew or cared to admit to.

"He's going to call our dad and tell him that he's going to tell FBI about our family that he was going to turn over evidence. I tried to talk him out of it but he's convinced that this is the only way to deflect the heat away from your family." Gabriel looked between Dean and Sam his eyes lingering on Sam "If he does this they're going to kill him, it doesn't matter that he's their family, the punishment for snitching to the cops is death no matter who you are."

Dean was gone before Sam or Gabriel could say anything or try to stop him, Dean was fast but Sam had never seen Dean move that fast before. He was across the street and in Gabriel's house in a matter of seconds.

"I guess being in love gives you super powers" Gabriel stared in awe after Dean. Sam was too busy processing Gabriel's statement to hide the expression on his face. The smirk on that was Gabriel's face melted at whatever expression had been on Sam's face, he wasn't sure what it was so he wasn't sure what Gabriel saw. "What? Do you think it's wrong for Dean to be in love with Castiel?"

"Dean's not in love with Castiel" Sam said, once he said it though he immediately regretted it the way he said sounded mean, grossed out even. When really he was just surprised because it made sense for Dean to be in love with Castiel, it made sense that the first person that Dean fell for he would fall for hard.

Gabriel's eyes hardened and he turned away from Sam, a small pang of hurt hit Sam right in the chest and he loathed to admit it but he could feel the corner of his eyes start to sting with tears. 'Whatever you want to think" Gabriel mumbled as he started to walk back towards his house. "I'm going to stop my brother before he does something stupid, you should probably do the same for yours."

By the time they got into the house yelling from Dean and Castiel could be heard all the way down stairs.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Castiel demanded, he sounded pissed.

"Because I'm not going to let your do something so obviously stupid" Dean yelled back. Sam and Gabriel started climbing the stairs Gabriel wincing every couple of steps as the muscles stretched the bruise.

"You're just going to arrest us and send us to jail why the hell does it matter if I just disappear? Why does anything that I do matter to you?" Castiel screamed, if Sam didn't know any better Sam could've sworn it sounded like Castiel was on the verge of tears.

"Because…" Dean yelled there was a pause where everything went silent. A couple of seconds later a low murmur of voices started up again. It seemed as if Dean and Castiel were talking in normal voices again.

Then out of nowhere Dean bellowed "I love you, you god dam idiot!"


	10. Blending the Colors

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

When Castiel had demanded that Dean and Sam get out of his house Dean could feel his chest fall, he didn't know what exactly would happen when he told Castiel about his family but he knew that Castiel was going to kick him out. But it didn't help to downplay the hurt that Dean felt, it didn't stop the way his heart beat slower as he walked across the street with his brother.

Sitting in his house in the dark with his brother Dean mulled over what he had told Castiel and what was going to come out it. Dean knew that his father was going to be pissed, and when Sam pointed out that Dean had just put their father in danger it synched the fact even more. Staring at the carpet Dean thought about Castiel, about the way that he had been feeling towards Castiel, about how for some reason he wanted to protect to make sure that nothing happened to him. Dean hadn't felt this protective towards someone since ever, even with Sam he gave him some leeway, he allowed Sam to get hurt so he would learn. But with Castiel he didn't want anything to happen to him, Dean didn't want a single ounce of hurt to ever come to Castiel.

When Gabriel limped across the street, something dropped in Dean's stomach, standing there beside Sam listening to Gabriel tell them about Castiel's insane plan, Dean's heart nearly stopped. He was out of the house and past Gabriel before Sam and Gabriel had a chance to react, his heart beat had gone from nonexistent to a million beats a second. His mind screamed at him to go faster, to move quicker to get there before Castiel had a chance to endanger his life.

Bursting through the front door Dean didn't even bother to close it, scanning the front room Dean didn't see any sign of Castiel. Then a voice caught his attention a familiar deep gruff, and Dean sprinted upstairs taking the steps three at a time stretching his legs as far as they could. Yanking the door open to Castiel's room Dean stopped dead, Castiel had the phone up his ear and even when Dean slammed into the room he didn't stop talking.

"Yes…I told the Winchesters about" Grabbing the phone Dean threw it against the wall as hard as he could, shattering it and breaking a hole in the wall.

"What the fuck?" Castiel yelled rounding on Dean, who stood there frozen his chest heaving up and down. Castiel had already told them, he was too late, he hadn't been able to stop Castiel from giving up his own life.

"Why the hell would you do something so fucking stupid?" Dean yelled, his heart felt like it was trying to break out of his chest and his head spun so fast that he couldn't get a grip on what he was feeling or thinking. All he could feel was the urge to protect Castiel to make sure that nothing happened to him, to make sure that no one not his dad or even Dean's dad would ever touch him.

"Because I had to" Castiel yelled back.

Storming over to the phone Dean picked up the pieces and threw them out the window, he wanted no chance for Castiel to try to do his stupid mistake over again. He already felt helpless and it was not a feeling that he liked.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Castiel demanded, pissed off at Dean's overkill of his phone and Dean bursting into his room unannounced.

"Because I'm not going to let you do something obviously stupid" Dean yelled, he was starting to shake now, his fist that were clenched at his sides shook and he wasn't able to still them. Looking at Castiel Dean could see tears starting to line his eyes, it hurt Dean, it hurt him bad.

"You're just going to arrest us and send us to jail why the hell does it matter if I just disappear? Why does anything that I do matter to you?" Castiel screamed back, the tears were starting to become more pronounced and it was getting harder and harder to keep quite. It was getting harder for Dean to keep what he felt inside, Dean felt like a big girl for wanting to say it, for feeling what he was beginning to figure out towards Castiel.

"Because" Dean yelled and stopped short, he felt his eyes widen at what he was going to say, he stepped back staring at Castiel who stared back at him his head tilted slightly as he stared wide eyed back at Dean.

Castiel opened his mouth then closed it "Wha…what were you going to say?" Asked Castiel softly as he took a small step towards Dean.

"I…uh" Dean could feel himself flounder searching for the words, trying to find some way to describe "I love you" Dean murmered, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"What?" Asked Castiel.

'I love you, you god dam idiot" Dean bellowed.


	11. Bonus Chapter 2

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: **Just FYI, I changed Lucifer's name to Luce because having normal people saying Lucifer as someone's name just sounds kind of weird to me.

Sitting back in his chair Michael pulled off the headphones and set it down on the desk, beside him Luce watched the screen intently as Dean Winchester took a step towards Castiel and pulled him closer. Something else was said between them, but neither Luce nor Michael could hear it because neither one of them had the headphones on. Then hesitantly Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss, a small gesture that confirmed Dean's earlier confession.

"Looks like baby brother has crossed over to enemy lines." Michael said looking over at Luce who glanced back at him before looking back at the screen. Gabriel and Sam Winchester were in the room with Dean and Casteil now all four of them stood staring at each other.

"Wouldn't be the first in his family to do so" Luce commented.

Michael gave Luce a dangerous look before turning back to the screen "Dad knows by now what Castiel and Gabriel's done. He's going to send Uriel after them, all four of them."

"You would've done the same thing" Luce said.

"Yeah I would've" Michael said contemplatively.

Sitting back in his chair like Michael Luce wrapped his hand around Michael's "What do you want to do then?"

"They got balls, all four of them went against their families despite the consequences something that I…admire" Michael had a small smile on his face as he looked over at Luce who smiled back. Reaching up Michael ran his fingers through Luce's sandy blonde hair "I think we should help out a bit."


	12. Mending the Broken Mirror

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

The hotel room was shabby and smelt suspiciously like dried up puke, limping into the room Gabriel wrinkled his nose, he was not going to enjoy this. "Tell again why we have to share a hotel room?" Gabriel asked, staring at Dean who was standing a little too close to Castiel. Not that Gabriel minded Dean going after his brother, after spending six hours in a car with the guy and learning a little about him Gabriel really didn't mind Dean, especially not after what he did for Castiel and him.

"Because it's no safe for us to be separated" Sam said throwing his duffel bag down on the bed. Wait, Gabriel did a double take and realized that there was only one bed.

"What the hell, I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as all three of you" Gabriel yelled, he liked Dean and all but not enough to share a bed with the guy.

"Actually" Dean said kind of sheepishly, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Oh come on" Gabriel bemoaned, first he had to ride in the back of the dam car for six hours with Sam, and halfway through he had to put his leg on Sam's lap because it was hurting so much, which wasn't awkward at all. Now he had share a room with the guy, Gabriel was almost ready to call it quits and lead their dam family to them so he wouldn't have to deal with sleeping the same dam room and bed with Sam.

"Sorry" Castiel offered, he was standing even closer to Dean then he had been when they first walked in. Gabriel was going to blanch, Dean and Castiel's ooshyness was starting to make Gabriel nauseous. It had been fine when Sam and him had walked in on Dean and Castiel sucking each other's face off but Gabriel did not want to see his younger brother get intimate with anyone or even think about it.

The sorry rang empty though as Dean and Castiel left the room, rather quickly if Gabriel said so himself, and left him alone in a room with only bed with a guy that hated him. Sighing Gabriel limped over to the bed and sat down stretching his leg out, the huge ass bruise on the inside of his leg hurt like a bitch. Gabriel could've sworn that the muscle was bruised all the way down to his bone, the way it hurt so bad.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the floor" Sam said grabbing his bag and tossing it on the floor.

"Don't you need a blanket?" Gabriel asked, even though he didn't particularly like the guy, he didn't want to the guy to freeze during the night either. Or rather day, since they had left in the middle of the night and drove for six hours it was now in the middle of the day. Thank God that the blinds were thick and covered with what looked like grime and some other stains Gabriel didn't want to think about so that the light would be kept out.

"Hotel rooms usually" Sam said walking over towards the closet and opening it "have spare blankets." Pulling down the spare blankets Sam closed the closet door.

"You spend a lot of times in hotel rooms?" Gabriel asked, he meant it as a joke but it wasn't received that way.

"When me and Dean were younger when our dad couldn't find a babysitter, which was often" Sam talked as he took off his jacket and shoes setting them at the end of the bed. "He'd take us on the road with him, we'd miss weeks of school, Dean loved it, he's always hated school. But I didn't like it much" unbuttoning his pants Sam pulled them off and setting them on top of his shoes "I liked school and when I was younger I had a few friends and being on the road so much made me miss them." Sitting down Sam spread the blanket over him "I never told Dean or Dad but the times when I'd run away I'd just simply sit at the school on the swings imagining people around me, talking to me, laughing with me, being my friends."

Gabriel's heart ached at Sam's admission, he knew a lot about what Sam was talking about Gabriel never really had friends either. Sure he had the people that, when he got older, clung onto him trying to get him to introduce them his father. And he had the people who hung around him so other people would think that they had some weight. But he never really had true friends, Gabriel almost envied Sam's short lived friendships.

He was going to say something, he wasn't sure what it was, but he stopped himself, instead kicked off his shoes and slid back on the bed. Sighing Gabriel looked down at Sam who was using his backpack as a pillow. "Get on the bed" Gabriel said, even if the guy was kind of a prick he didn't deserve to sleep on the ground.

"I'm fine on the floor" Sam said, he sounded surprised at Gabriel's offer.

"Just get on the god dam bed" Gabriel snapped, he wasn't going to get rejected when he was being nice. There was second of silence before Sam's gigantic frame came into view and he walked over to the bed.

Lifting himself up Gabriel pulled the blankets down, the movement made the bruise on his leg pull at his muscles and he winced. Sam's eyebrows tightened together in concern as he looked down at Gabriel's leg.

"Does your leg still hurt real bad?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed so he was facing Gabriel.

"It's fine" Gabriel tried to brush off Sam's concern, but the guy was stubborn; it seemed they shared a trait.

"Yeah and I'm three feet tall" Sam retorted. The corners of Gabriel's lips curled up at Sam's joke. "Let me see your leg" Sam said and Gabriel blanched, he didn't want Sam touching him so close to an area that he shouldn't be touching.

"Oh don't be a baby" Sam said to Gabriel's reaction "I already had to strip you down when I was checking you for injuries, it won't be anything I haven't already seen."

Gabriel could feel his heart beat pick up and the bottom of his neck started to get warm "You're a little pervert you know that, taking advantage of a man while he's unconscious."

"Oh please" Sam said scooting a bit closer to Gabriel "you don't have anything I haven't seen already."

"Oh?" Gabriel asked arching his eyebrow, trying to distract himself has Sam pointed to his pants and told Gabriel to take them off. "Had a little hanky panky in the locker room after gym class have we?"

Sam looked up at Gabriel in an annoyed expression as Gabriel slid out of his pants and threw them on the ground "Not that it's really any of your business but it wasn't in the locker room and it wasn't after gym class."

Biting back a yelp of pain as Sam dug his fingers gently into Gabriel's leg to test how far the bruise had spread Gabriel leaned back against the head board "So um…who was it?"

Looking up at Gabriel Sam cocked his eyebrow at him, Gabriel was curious about Sam's past, even if the guy was an asshole Sam was interesting to him and he wanted to know at least a few details about the guy. "His name was Bill…"

"Wait the guys name was Bill" Gabriel couldn't stop himself from laughing "you messed around with a guy named Bill?"

On what Gabriel was sure on purpose Sam dug his thumb into Gabriel's leg causing him to yell in surprise and pain and jerk backwards. "His real name was William but everyone just called him Bill." Once Gabriel had settled down and given back his leg Sam continued his prodding and his story "Me and Dean were on an assignment with our dad, one of the many times he couldn't find a babysitter for us and Bill was staying in the hotel room next to us. He was a year older than me and liked the same books as me. We started hanging around each other in the few days that we stayed there and one night we were hanging out in the park and he told me he was going to leave the next day and one thing lead another. I never saw him after that and I never told anyone, not even Dean."

Gabriel sat silent staring at Sam as he more massaged his leg then anything else "Why are you homophobic against Dean and Castiel when you've slept with a guy before?"

Sam snapped his attention to Gabriel's face, his hands stilled and his eyes took on a steely glint "I'm not homophobic towards anyone, if anything I'm ecstatic that Dean's finally found someone."

"Then why'd you act so repulsed back at your house when I said Dean was in love with Castiel?"

"I wasn't repulsed" Sam argued back his voice hard "I was surprise, Dean's never liked anyone, ever, for longer than two seconds, it shocked me not disgusted me."

Gabriel could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and he glanced down at his leg, the huge black and purple bruise spread out across the majority of his thigh, though you couldn't really see it under Sam's gigantic hands. "Then why do you hate me so much?" It sounded like a girly question and Gabriel felt like a chick just for asking, but he wanted to know why Sam hated him so much.

"I don't hate you" Sam said surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of whom my dad is, because of what I've done…and because of who I like." Gabriel said sheepishly.

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together as he stared at Gabriel "I can't hate someone for who their dad is, that's like hating someone because the color of their skin. You can't help who your dad is as much as someone can help the color of their skin. And I've seen your file, you've done nothing more than petty crimes, you've never hurt someone." Sam paused for a second he looked down at Gabriel's leg then back up "I read about the incident that happened about a year ago where you saved the life of that little boy. That's where this came from" Sam reached out gingerly and touched the scar on Gabriel's other leg it was the same size as a quarter or the same size that a bullet shot from a pistol left when it tore through your skin. "Your dad was going to punish one of his peons by shooting his eight year old son and you volunteered to take the punishment instead. Even after they marched you out to that field and stood you there in the dark, in the rain, you didn't back down you didn't change your mind. You stood there and took the bullet, and even after they left you there bleeding…" Sam trailed off, his finger softly tracing the scar.

"How do you know that?" Gabriel asked breathless, no one besides his brothers, their dad and Jack their dad's underboss knew about that.

"We've had your house and vehicles wire tapped for years, we got plainclothes policeman watching your every move. We know a lot that about you and your family." Sam said nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather.

His chest ached as he watched Sam touch the old scar, a reminder of just how cold hearted his father really was, stopping his movements Sam looked back up at Gabriel. "Who do you like?" Sam asked his persona changing from soft and gentle to curious in half a second flat.

"Uh…" Gabriel floundered, this guy really had an ability to catch him off guard, he'd have to watch out for that. "I uh…well I generally well vast majority of the time like guys. I'm, well um what do they call it bi? Or maybe it's transsexual or pansexual I'm not really sure what the kids are calling it now of days."

"Again why would I hate someone for that?" Sam sat back on his legs, even sitting down the guy towered over him, the guy was like bigfoot, expect less hairy and stinky. "Someone's sexual orientation is not something they choose, despite what the homophobic a-hole's out there want people to believe I, along with some reputable scientist, believe that sexuality is genetic that it's something that you're born with like brown hair or brown eyes not something that you choose. Besides I can't hate someone for liking the same thing that I do."

"Then why the hell do you hate me so much?" Gabriel nearly yelled, it was killing him to like someone who hated him. He had never felt whatever he was feeling towards someone in his entire life, but now that he was feeling it, it broke his heart to have that person hate him for a reason he did not even know.

"Again" Sam said irritated "I don't hate you, I actually thought that you hated me."

"Well this is awkward" Gabriel said shifting his weight and wincing as he did so.

"Yeah" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. The room went silent as Gabriel and Sam sat on the bed staring at everything but each other.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Sam spoke breaking the heavy silence "So um your leg, it doesn't really look that good, it looks like you tore a muscle, it might take a while to heal."

"How do you know all these medical things, I mean you patched up my head really good, despite shaving off a part of my gorgeous hair that I might add took a long time to grow. And you're able to tell what's wrong with my leg just by molesting it for a few minutes."

Shrugging Sam slid his legs out from under them and crossed them "I just picked it up along the way, Dean's really good with this stuff too. When your dad comes stumbling into the house or motel room at two in the morning bleeding you learn real quick how to patch people up. And plus I read a lot, I learned a lot of what I know from books."

"Nerd" Gabriel joked as he tried to maneuver the blankets again, he was really starting to get tired.

"Pipsqueek" Sam joked back as he jumped off the bed and helped Gabriel get under the blankets, for a second Gabriel thought that Sam was going to lie back down on the floor. But instead he climbed into the bed alongside him and slid under the blankets. Sam lay with his back to Gabriel and even though there was a large gap between them Gabriel could still feel Sam's heat radiating off of him, warming Gabriel as he quickly drifted off. If he had stayed awake longer he would've seen Sam turn so he was facing him and reach out to tuck a piece of stray hair behind Gabriel's ear. If he had been awake to see that he probably would've called Sam a girl but he wasn't so instead he missed it as Sam scooted a bit closer and fell asleep staring at Gabriel.

**Oh dear, it think this is my first like happy none depressing or anything like that filled chapter, I don't know why but this conversation between Sam and Gabriel needed to happen. And yes I was aware that the last part was very cheesy but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry though the next chapters will be filled with angst and more glimpses of Michael and Lucifer. **


	13. Calling out What is Hidden

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

John Winchester sat in his small hotel room staring at the monitor's screen, one of the many FBI agents that were with him on the case sat beside him. Both of them had identical looking oversized headphones over their ears and both of them were listening to the same converstion between Castiel, and his father.

"I have something I need to tell you" Castiel said his voice crackling through the headphones.

There was silence on the other side, Castiel's dad didn't answer back just simply sat there waiting for his son to talk. "I uh…I've been thinking a lot lately and I uh decided that I can't, I can't take what you're doing any more…" Still Castiel's dad didn't say anything, he sat there in his chair, his underboss Jack sitting beside him listening in on the extension phone. "I've turned information over to John Winchester that will put you and Jack behind bars for a long time." In the background John could hear someone yelling, yelling at Castiel to stop and not to be stupid, the voice faded away quickly though and was replaced by silence.

John had to give the kid props, even though he was speaking to the most powerful mob boss in the United States and his voice did not shake, he did not blunder and break down, it seemed the more he spoke the more confident and sure he got. Even if everything he was saying was a lie, John had never received any info from Castiel about his dad or anything else up until now the kid had been a loyal follower of his dad. So were the other two kids Gabriel and Michael, though Michael more so then Gabriel, the younger two kids had pretty much stayed out of the business and in the same way Michael had not.

When someone finally did speak it wasn't Casteil's dad but instead Jack "You're aware, son, of what this means?"

"Yes" Castiel answered back his voice firm not all surprised that Jack was talking to him instead his own father.

"And you sure that you really want to do this, you understand that if you do follow through we'll have to send Uriel after you?"

"Yes" Castiel answered back, like they were discussing a business transaction and not the fact that the kid had just accepted a death sentence for lying about giving up information.

"Are you going to tell us what you told John Winchester about your family?" Jack asked calmly as he took out a pen to write down what Castiel was saying on a pad of paper in front of him.

"Yes…I told the Winchesters about" then the phone cut out, holding the phone away from his ear Jack looked at it then shrugged and hung up as did Castiel's dad.

John sat there staring at the screen when something had struck him, why had the kid said the Winchester's and not just John. Had he really given up information but to Dean and Sam, instead of him. But why lie and say that he gave it to John, and if he really had given Dean and Sam information why hadn't his boys contacted him with it?

John's train of thought was interrupted when his cell phone sitting on the table next to him started buzzing with a call. He wasn't going to pick it up until he saw Dean's name on the screen. Flipping open the cellphone John grunted in greeting.

"I know that you're monitoring their house and I know that you're going to hear what I'm going to say, but I figured you at least deserved a heads up. I'm sorry dad. Me and Sammy both are." He hung before John had a chance to speak, a cold feeling sunk into the pit of John's stomach. Hurriedly he tried to dial Dean's number but he got a busy signal.

"This is Dean Winchester" Dean's voicemail picked up at the same time his voice came through the headphones. But while the voice mail continued with "If I didn't pick up I probably don't want to talk to you, you can leave a message but I won't listen to it." The voice through the headphones said something different " me and my brother Sam have taken your son's Gabriel and Castiel and forced them to reveal information that will lead to your family's arrest. I realize that you intend to send on sending one of your men after us. Think of this as you give out the orders to your men we will not hesitate to turn your son's over to the authorities or if need be eliminate them."

Once again it was Jack who answered not Castiel and Gabriel's father "Gabriel and Castiel are already dead, they signed their death warrant the moment they talked, do as you please with them because when we find them and you and your brother none of you will live to see another day."

The connection went dead from Dean's side of the line and a few seconds later Jack and Castiel's father hung up. There was a moment of silence between them before the most powerful mob boss turned to his second in command and nodded giving the command the kill Sam and Dean along with his own sons.

"What have your kids gotten themselves into?" The FBI agent beside him turned towards John his headphones hanging around his neck.

"I don't know but they've gotten themselves in deep." John answered back.

"Do you want to look for them?" The guy asked.

"You and Pasco go…I'm staying here to monitor the father and older brother." John said, the FBI agent beside him before giving him a nod in recognition of John's orders.

Looking back at the monitor's screen John rubbed the back of his neck "Why Dean do you always have to play the hero?" John mumbled as Jack and the other FBI agent left the room, leaving the Castiel's dad and John in their room by themselves.


	14. Adding To the Mix

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

Before the sun had even peaked over the tips of the mountains Dean and Castiel were already up sitting on the ends of their bed staring across the room from Sam and Gabriel who looked better then Dean and Castiel had predicted they'd look. Dean had said that by five minutes into the night they would hear Sam and Gabriel screaming at each other like two school children. But surprisingly they hadn't heard a word or sound from either one of them.

Gabriel sat with a smirk on his face staring at Castiel and Dean who sat next to him, Castiel shot him a warning look he knew what Gabriel was going to say. "So…" Gabriel began as Castiel shot him another warning look, which he completely ignored. "Not that I want any details or anything but you two have fun last night?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and elbowed Sam next to him who just rolled his eyes but Castiel could tell that Sam was curious too.

"It's none of your business" Dean shot back all his words served to do was to send Gabriel into a fit of laughter. Dean was not helping the situation.

"Hey I get it…a gentleman never tells" Gabriel laughed and Castiel could feel his entire face and neck heat up.

"That's right" Dean said locking eyes with Gabriel, what the hell was wrong with these two Castiel thought to himself.

"We didn't do anything" Castiel finally yelled "all we did was talk then fall asleep, we did nothing, nothing at all."

Both Gabriel and Sam looked at Dean in shock, Sam more so then Gabriel "Really?" Sam asked incredulously "nothing…really?"

"Yeah what he said" Gabriel cocked his thumb at Sam his mouth hanging open.

"Jesus people" Castiel snapped jumping off the bed "Now is not the time to talk about Dean's and mines sex life."

"More like the lack of" Gabriel mumbled which earned him a stern look from Castiel, seeing the look Gabriel shut up.

"We need to figure out we're going to do" Sitting back on the bed, a little closer to Dean then he had been earlier, it didn't go unmissed by him that it went unmissed by everyone else in the room. "We need to think about what we're going to do next and where we're going. We can't stay in this motel room, I can guarantee that Uriel already knows where we're at and he's on his way here if not already here."

"I don't think that me and Sam have heard of this Uriel before" Dean said looking over at Sam who shook his head.

"He's a contract killer" Gabriel said looking at Dean who listened with the attention expected of a trained individual "our father only hires him when something needs to be handled with extra care. He's the best there is the most ruthless feared in his profession he will not hesitate to kill anyone or anything."

"He's hired when our dad wants a murder to look like an accident…" Castiel added, looking over at Dean Castiel considered telling Dean about the Feilder incident. "You remember a couple of months a death that your father investigated a mother and her six month old baby?"

Gabriel shot Castiel pointed look "Castiel…no."

"We remember" Dean said catching the warning look Gabriel. "What about it Castiel…" when Castiel didn't answer Dean caught his eye his voice dropping down "What about it Cas?"

Ignoring the look from Gabriel Castiel continued on "The mother Emily Feilder was going to go to the Fed's with information about our dad. She used to be our maid and one night while our father was out visiting a friend she went into a room she wasn't supposed to. The next day she was dead."

"They classified that as an accident a gas line ruptured during the night, there wasn't a single trace of foul play anywhere" it was easy to read the worry in Sam's voice "our dad had the best inspectors in the country search her entire house from top to bottom and he wasn't able to find a single shred of evidence stating else wise."

"Yeah well that's just how good he is" Gabriel said leaning back in his chair that protested to his actions, the chair that Sam sat on looked like it was ready to give out under his gigantic frame.

Standing up Dean looked at the three other people in the room "Then we need to get some place safe, somewhere that bastard would never be able to get us, somewhere where we can lure him in on our own terms and face him head on."

Sam gave Dean a knowing look and Castiel felt like he was missing out on something "We should probably leave right now then, you know he hates it when we show up in the middle of the night." Sam stood as well and Gabriel looked over at Castiel an expression on his face that Castiel was sure mirrored his own confusion and the feeling they were being left out of the loop.

"Who we going to see?" Gabriel asked looking up at Sam, Castiel noted with some amusement that Gabriel had to tip his head all the way back to see Sam's face.

"You'll see" Dean said back as an answer as he began to gather his stuff up.

The house was old and looked abandon but as they pulled up a curtain flickered and old man with a graying beard peered out of the window. The shingles on the roof looked ready to fall off and it was in a bad need of a paint job.

"Someone actually lives in this place?" Gabriel asked leaning forward so his arms were resting on the back of Dean and Castiel's seat.

"Yeah" Dean said back he sounded offended at Gabriel's question.

"And here he comes now" Sam said leaning forward himself, looking back at the house Castiel saw a man who looked like he should probably should be contemplating retirement come walking down the decrepit steps, which Castiel had no doubt squeaked as he did so, holding what looked like a shotgun cocked and aimed at the car.

"Does he know who you are?" Gabriel asked slinking back trying to get out of the line of fire.

"Yeah" Dean said keeping his eyes on the old guy "just don't make any sudden moves." Slowly Dean raised his hands up as the guy got closer, looking into the backseat Castiel saw that Sam had his hands up along with Gabriel. Following suite Castiel raised his as well, getting to the driver's side door the guy wrenched the door open and pointed the shotgun down at Dean's temple.

"I think you're getting a little paranoid in your old age there Bobby" Dean said grinning as he looked up at guy who was currently had a very dangerous very deadly weapon pointing at his head.

"Better paranoid then minced meat boy" the guy said back his voice scratchy and heavy.

"You gonna stop pointing the guy at my head old man, your shaky hand is making me kind of nervous" Dean said eyeing the guy's finger on the trigger.

"Not until you tell me why you brought two very wanted very dead guys to my doorstep at near nightfall."

Sliding up so he could see Bobby's face Sam kept his hands up still resting on the seat "It's a long story and one we'd prefer not to tell out here in the open where any old creeper could roll by and shoot us like the sitting ducks we are."

The guy took a moment to think it over before he lowered his gun and stepped back to let Dean out "Alright get in the house."

"At least we didn't show up in the middle of the night" Dean joked as he slide out of the car. Castiel was not entirely sure he really wanted to go into a house with a guy that was liable to shoot him if he said something the guy didn't like.

"Yeah aren't I lucky" the guy mumbled as he made his way back the house.

Bobby sat there staring at Dean his mouth hanging slightly open, Dean had told Bobby everything and he meant everything down to the very last detail. It had come out in a flurry of words and hand motions and an occasional odd eyebrow twitched that Castiel had learned meant that Dean was confused about what he was saying.

"Wait wait wait back up" Bobby said leaning forward in his chair "why was Gabriel shoved in a janitors closet?"

"Bobby" Dean groaned "that's the only thing you got out of the entire story?"

"No I'm not an ijiot boy I understand perfectly how deep of shit you boys are in…I'm just wondering why they would shove Gabriel in a janitors closet, it's so dirty in there."

"Could we not focus on that particular point of the story" Gabriel asked annoyed "I'd prefer we move past my humiliation and focus on the more important fact that we have a highly trained highly dangerous freaking ninja like assassin on our asses."

"Oh is the little boy embarrassed about standing up for his boyfriend" Bobby teased and Castiel watched as both Gabriel and Sam's face turn bright red at the same moment.

"He's not my boyfriend" Sam mumbled reminding Castiel of a little kid being teased by his older brother because he hung around a girl too much.

"Well then right" Bobby said clapping his hands his face becoming serious as he stood up "we should probably uh safeguard the house and what not."

"You're security camera's still up and running?" Dean asked looking up at Bobby.

"Boy why must you ask stupid questions?" Bobby snorted as he pointed to the corner of the room, Castiel hadn't noticed this before but there was small black ball probably no smaller then penny attached to the wall. If you weren't looking for it you'd never notice it was there.

They spent the next three hours checking over all the security systems that Bobby had set up, which was a lot, then they rigged the entire yard with small censors that would send a signal straight to four different alarm devices. One was set up in Bobby's bedroom, one in the living room, one in the guest bedroom, and one in the upstairs bathroom. Castile didn't want to ask why Bobby needed an alarm in his bathroom. By time they had gotten done with all their safeguards Castiel was wiped out along with everyone else, it was well past one in the morning, and after a small dinner that consisted of canned beans all of them had trudged off to bed.

Sitting on the end of his bed Castiel stared out of the window and down the driveway. From what he could see there wasn't even a sign of life within sight's distance but if Uriel was on his way then they'd never know until it was too late.

The squeaking of the door caused Castiel to jump a bit which earned him a chuckle from Dean "Jumpy much?"

"I think I have a right to be" Castiel said back tearing his eyes away from the window to stare at Dean who was only wearing an old t-shirt and pair of faded boxers.

Closing the door behind him Dean padded over to Castiel's bed and sat down next to him, his room was right next to Castiel's. Sam and Gabriel had volunteered to take the couch and floor in the living room. Something that Bobby had cocked an eyebrow in question at but didn't say a thing about.

"True" Dean said glancing out the window.

"Why did we come to Bobby's house" Castiel asked turning towards Dean.

"Protection is what we need and Bobby's the best in the biz."

"He lives in the same exact place we just ran away from."

Dean shrugged "Then it'll take them a little longer to find us…who'd expect us to do something as stupid as come back here?"

"It is pretty stupid" Castiel murmured earning him a smile from Dean. Leaning forward Dean placed his hand on Castiel's cheek, his thumb rubbing against Castiel's jaw line causing a whirl of butterflies and delicious tightening in his abdomen to occur.

"I have a tendency to do stuff…" Dean trialed off as he pressed his lips against Castiel's. The tingling sensation he felt as Dean's soft lips pressed against his own shot all the way from Castiel's head to the tip of his toes.

Castiel was enjoying the way Dean's rough hand scratched against his cheek, calloused from years of work and training. The way his lips moved against Castiel's own, how Dean let out a soft moan when Castiel's hand went to the back of Dean's neck and started massaging it. But his head ruined it; he started thinking, thinking about things other than Dean's hands and his lips. He started to thinking about his dad and Michael and Uriel.

Pulling back, as hard as it was for him, Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's "We can't…we shouldn't do this right now… not when…." Castiel trailed off sure that Dean thought he was some kind of tease.

"Worried about Uriel huh?" Dean asked softly, his voice wasn't mocking or flippant it was understanding which kind of surprised Castiel.

"Yeah" Castiel answered and Dean nodded, Castiel thought that Dean was going to leave the room and leave Castiel by himself instead he stood up pulling Castiel up with him.

"You not worried enough to sleep?" Dean asked turning down the covers and gesturing to the bed. Smiling Castiel shook his head "Good then you first" Dean said grinning as he watched Castiel climb into the bed. Getting in the bed next to Castiel Dean pulled up the covers around them and slipped an arm around Castiel's waist. Dean's warmth and faint scent, something that Castiel couldn't describe, flooded Castiel and he could feel his eyes getting heavier.

**AN: Hey did anyone else catch the season premiere of Supernatural? I watched it and felt a bit well I don't know disappointed I guess I was just expecting a little more pizaz something epic to happen in the first episode like every season before it had. But I guess with the new writers we'll have expect different things now. Seeing Dean in the apple pie life was defiantly a trip though. I kept waiting for Castiel to pop up and Dean like finally confess his love or at least lust towards Castiel. LOL not that it's really ever going to happen but one can wish right? Okay I'm going to stop now because I'm just rambling now. But tell me your thoughts on the new episode and how stoked you are for the killer baby episode?**


	15. The Light Hid by Shadows

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

The pain it burrowed its way deep inside of Dean he could feel it tugging at every inch of every fiber of his being. It wasn't the physical pain being thrust onto him, he could handle that he'd been dealt worse it was the emotional pain. Something he had never gotten used to, something he hated to feel. But he felt it now and it tore at his very sanity throwing him into the plain of sheer uncontrollable grief.

Laying on the floor blood dripping out of his body pooling on the ground, Dean watched as Gabriel raised the blade and drive it home into Sam's heart, much like the same way Castiel had done to Dean himself. Reaching out Sam caught Gabriel's jacket Gabriel leaned forward his mouth by Sam's ear and for a second he looked as if he would help Sam but he just shook Sam off letting the taller man fall to the floor gasping for air as his life trickled slowly out of him. He couldn't see Bobby but he could hear him yell and something snapped inside Dean the last reaches of his sanity that he had been miraculously holding onto disappeared. Letting out a blood curling scream of rage and agony Dean roared as slammed his foot into the chair trying in vain to knock Gabriel away from Sam.

Two days had gone by since Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabriel had pulled up to Bobby's house on the brink of darkness. And it had been a tense two days, everyone was strung out and nervous and snippy. And it didn't help that Gabriel grated on Bobby's every nerve, no matter what that guy did he was pissing Bobby off. Dean wouldn't of had minded so much if Bobby didn't take his anger out on Dean as well. Just because he drank Bobby's last beer that did not mean that Bobby had to go off and slap Dean in the back of the head.

Sighing Dean sat at the kitchen table drumming his fingers on the scarred wood as he watched Gabriel and Sam bicker at who would get to pick what to watch on the TV. Castiel who was sitting next to them finally intervened much to Dean's amusement.

"Oh for heaven sakes will you two just go and screw already" Cas snapped as he grabbed the remote from Gabriel and turned it onto a nature program. From the next room Dean could hear Bobby barking with laughter as both Sam and Gabriel's face lit up with embarrassment.

It had been one of the quieter moments they have had until Castiel's phone that was currently sitting on the kitchen counter went off. It was like someone announced there was a bomb in the room everyone stopped what they were doing and turned wide eyed towards the ringing phone. Dean even saw Bobby's head pop out from the other room.

"Well aren't ya gonna get that boy?" Bobby asked walking into full view.

Dean looked surprised at Bobby "Is that really a good idea I mean what if it's his dad or something?"

Castiel looked over at Bobby raising an eyebrow in question "They already know where you boys are at I can guarantee you that. I've seen Uriel's handy work before and I can tell you boys with one hundred and fifty percent confidences that Uriel is already here. Watching us."

Castiel cast a look over at Dean before he stood up and answered his phone. Much to Dean's pride his voice didn't tremble or give away how nervous he was "Hello?"

There was pause and Castiel's eye flashed up his nostril's flaring as he stared out the window, Dean tried to see what Castiel saw but he couldn't find anything. "How long…" Dean and the rest of them could only hear Castiel's side of the conversation. "I really don't see how that's good." Cas looked over at Dean then back at the window "I'll need some time to talk to him." Dean quirked an eyebrow in question but Cas just ignored him. "Are you sure?" There was a long pause then Cas nodded, Dean had an eerie feeling that whatever Cas was staring at out the window was staring right back at him. "Yes…okay I'll make sure of it."

Cas hung up the phone and turned towards Gabriel who stared at him in confusion as did the other three people in the house. "I need to talk to Gabriel alone" Castiel said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Cas wait" Dean said standing up out of his chair "what was the phone call about? Who was it?"

Cas turned slightly to Dean then looked away "You'll find out soon enough" Cas murmured "But I need to talk to Gabriel alone now" Gabriel got up off the couch looking at Sam who stared right back until he was out of the room Cas already long gone.

"Okay what the hell was that about?" Bobby asked as he leaned on the back of his couch "Does anyone else find that a bit fishy?"

"I don't know what to think about it" Sam stated honestly his arms on resting on the back of the couch.

A loud "No fucking way" from Gabriel made Sam and Dean jump, Sam was already half way off the couch towards the door before Bobby caught him.

"Better leave them be…let them talk now and later we can grill the snot out of them."

Dean and Sam sat by each other at the kitchen table talking about some random off the wall subject waiting for Cas and Gabriel to come back downstairs. They had gotten comfortable letting their guard slip down not paying attention. Not paying attention when footsteps started down the stairs, they hadn't been paying attention when three sets of footsteps instead of two came down the stairs. They didn't notice until it was too late until Bobby tried to get out of his office until Bobby tried to warn them but by then it was too late.

It was Dean that noticed first, Dean who recognized the look in Castiel's eyes he had seen it before numerous times in other people's eyes the gleam the hardened stare that always made Dean's hair stand up. He didn't get a chance to open his mouth before Castiel drew out his blade, one clean motion and the blade went through Dean's chest stopping short of reaching his heart. As he fell to the ground he watched as Sammy jumped up starting towards Dean but Gabriel caught him, his blade plunging deep in Sam's chest. He watched as Sam fell reaching out to Gabriel trying to understand. He lay there as he listened to Bobby yell then a sick thud as his body fell to the ground in the other room.

He watched as the man came out of the other a bloody knife in his hand, Dean recognized him as Uriel, Bobby had shown him and Sam the guys picture. The guy looked from Sam to Dean making sure Gabriel and Castiel had done what they were supposed to do. Nodding he walked towards the front door motioning for both the boys to follow.

Gabriel followed suite, Dean caught as his eyes flickered back towards Sam who lay bleeding on the floor his hands pressed over his wound trying to stop some of the blood from seeping out. There was a look in Gabriel's eye that Dean couldn't pinpoint but he didn't care, all he wanted right now was to get up and make that bastard scream in pain for what he did to Sammy.

Castiel lingered waiting until Uriel was out of sight kneeling down he glanced at Dean's hands pressed over his own wound "I am sorry Dean."

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill both you and your brother" Dean growled. He would've done it already but he knew he stood no chance against Uriel and if he did try to stand it would only make the knife wound more serious and he would bleed out before he got the chance to do any damage.

Castiel hesitated before he stood up his eyes trained on Dean still, something flittering behind them, like he was trying to mask something. But at this moment Dean didn't care at this moment he would have given anything to be able to take that knife Cas still held in his hand and drive it home into Castiel's heart. "I am sorry…"

"Fuck you" Dean quipped back, his voice strained and tense with anger, the furry he felt over Castiel's betrayal over Gabriel's betrayal over that bastard laying a finger on Sam with the intent to harm him beat so deeply in Dean's body that he could feel no physical pain. The pain reached every part of him tainting him, making it impossible for him to feel anything beside the deep seated anger and hate and betrayal all directed towards Castiel. He didn't watch as Castiel walked out of the room, Dean was too busy crawling over to his brother calling out his name trying to make sure that he was alright. He didn't watch as Castiel paused at the door watching as Dean grabbed Sammy making sure that nothing vital was pierced with the knife. And he didn't watch as Gabriel came back for Castiel his eyes trying but failing not to look at Sam and Dean on the kitchen floor, blood creating puddles. The tangible proof of just how deep Gabriel and Castiel's betrayal had gone painting a red canvas on the floor mingling with the dirt and grime leaving not a single inch around them untouched.

**So I absolutely loved the second episode of the new season, it was brilliant the plot for this season is starting to unfold. I loved this episode so much more then the first, it was awesome…and how epic were Sam and Dean with the little baby? It made me laugh my ass off. And Cas is in the next episode! Yay! So excited! **


	16. Stirring up the Dust

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: Don't worry the last chapter wasn't a total throw off from the story, I was going to put a chapter between them but it seemed like it was just drawing the story out unnecessarily. I realize that it was a complete about face but it serves a purpose…I think lol. **

Groaning Bobby tried to roll over onto his side but found something tugging at his wrist stopping him, sliding his eyes open Bobby looked at his hand that currently had an IV running out of it. He reached up with his other arm to pull it out but an intense pain in his side stopped him. With the pain the memories came back, the memory of hearing the extra set of footsteps, figuring out that Uriel had gotten into his house without setting off a single alarm. And figuring out by time Uriel had gotten to him Dean and Sam were down and out. Why Bobby was alive he had no idea, he didn't even want to think about whether or not Uriel had allowed Dean and Sam to live. Then the knowledge that Castiel and Gabriel two boys he allowed into his home, to share his space with betrayed him. Not only did they betray him but they betrayed Dean and Sam too. And if they were still alive the pain the felt at the betrayal, because Bobby was no idjiot he knew how much Dean and Sam liked those boys ever one with half a brain could figure that out, would be so much worse than anything Bobby felt.

"He joins the living" a gruff voice from beside him laughed out.

Rolling his head over to where a man sat, in a bad need of a shave and decent night sleep, Bobby knew who it was before his eyes even caught sight of the man. "Yeah screw you too John."

John chuckled a bit a hand scratching his beard, even though he looked relaxed and collected Bobby knew that under it all John was a mess he was wired tighter then a crack addict between paychecks. "The boys are fine…a few stitches each nothing important hit."

"Go easy on them" Bobby warned.

John took into consideration, Bobby knew that John would leave it alone but like always it would come boiling back up erupting into a mess or yells and probably fist. "Why didn't you call me and tell me that they were with you?"

"Oh come on John, you've had that car lowjacked since Dean was tall enough to reach the pedals."

"You still could've called." John mumbled sitting back in his chair. "Remember that time when Sammy was about seven or eight and he decided to run away to look for his mom Dean hotwired the car to help Sammy? They got halfway to the next town before a cop pulled them over for speeding." A small grin broke out on his face as John recalled he memory "Even when they were younger they were pulling stunts like this. Running away, acting on their impulses."

"Where do you think they get it from John?" Bobby asked, over the years Bobby had come to think of Dean and Sam as his own kids, the days sometimes weeks or even months that John was gone on an assignment Bobby would take care of them and he had come to love them as his own flesh and blood. "How do you think this all got started…all of this with those boys father…it all started on an impulse your impulse."

Johns' look turned somber and he looked towards the door Bobby knew he wouldn't stay much longer "It's been a long time since you've dragged that up."

"Those boys remind me so much of you, it's hard not to, Dean more so then Sam. He acts and thinks so much like you it's drown right scary sometimes. They act like you so they're bound to repeat your mistakes."

"Morning sunshine" Bobby called as he ran into Dean's bed with his IV holder, jerking awake Dean graced Bobby with a glare and a wince of pain. "Nice to see that pretty face of yours still alive." Bobby joked as he sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"A simple hello would have sufficed Bobby" Dean groaned as he pulled himself up in the bed, wincing as the wound on his chest pulled against the stitches.

"Eh what's the fun in that" Bobby had gone to visit Sam before Dean, the taller yet younger boy had already been awake watching TV. He hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened and Bobby couldn't blame him so he didn't push. After a few more minutes of mindless talking Bobby had left to see how Dean was doing.

"How's Sam doing?" Dean asked his eyes glancing towards the door, Bobby was surprised actually that Dean hadn't stormed out his hospital bed yet to find Sam.

"Physically he's fine…nothing a few stitches couldn't fix…" Bobby paused, he knew that Dean would be harder to get talking about this. But Bobby wanted to the boys to face this head on and not ignore it and bury it away like their dad had a tendency to do. "But emotionally he's wrecked, shattered."

Dean's eyes burned with something that Bobby recognized right away, it was a look he had seen numerous times in Dean's eyes and John's eyes. "Sam trusted that guy…" Dean's voice deep and dangerously low.

"What about you Dean?" Bobby asked cautiously "did you trust Castiel?"

It was like a storm passed through Dean's eyes at the mention of the kid, it was brief barely a millisecond but Bobby caught it and it chilled him to the bone. "They're going to pay" Dean growled out, his face hard and emotionless "they're going to pay what they did to Sammy."

Another two days and all three of them were discharged from the hospital, John had already left to go back to watching the mafia boss so Dean and Sam had come to stay with him. The first day was silent, it was eerie because even in the worst of moods Sam and Dean would always bicker and argue with each other. Now it was dead, it seemed as if both of them had simply stopped being.

It was four days after they had left the hospital that Bobby first heard Dean and Sam talking, they were in Dean's room mummers flowing out of the room. When Bobby got close enough to hear what they were saying the murmurs stopped the only thing he was able to hear was 'a week.'

Bobby should've seen it coming hell he probably already knew just didn't want to admit it to himself. It was a surprise sure but not much as it should've been, when Bobby walked into the kitchen a week after he had heard Dean and Sam upstairs in Dean's room Bobby found a note on the counter. It was written in Sam's neat cursive handwriting, Bobby waited until he had a hot cup of coffee in his hand before he picked up the letter to read it.

_Bobby,_

_ You've probably figured out through the last week what me and Dean are going to do. And if you haven't well you're losing your edge old man. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll call you when we're able to. _

_ Love Sam and Dean._

_P.S We took your pie figured it was too much for one person to eat by themselves._

The last line was written in Dean's messy spidery handwriting. Bobby knew he should be concerned, he should call John and tell him, warn him what his boys were up to. But all he felt was amusement and slight irritation at Dean for taking his last pie. Dean and Sam could handle themselves; they were John's boys after all. And if they insisted on repeating John's mistakes maybe at least they could make them better make them less of a total fuckup.


	17. Destroying That Which Should Be Saved

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN: I've been listening to a lot of Foreigner lately so this chapter if possible should be read with Foreigner in the background, because that's how I wrote Foreigner on a continuous loop to stimulate my dead brain. And preferably Cold as Ice, and Head Games in particular!**

**AN2: I had to reload the chapter because I went through it and realized that there were quite a few mistakes in it.**

It had been a year since Dean and Sam had taken off from Bobby's it had been twelve long months that they spent on the road with each other trying to find the two people whom they would make pay for their betrayal. There had been times when they thought about giving up about turning around and heading back to Bobby and their dad. There were times when the trial went completely dead and not a single clue to where the two youngest Mafia Bosses' kids were hidden would show up. But there was always a reminder a constant piercing reminder that drove them, drove them forward their rage and anger burning brighter and fiercer than any other emotion.

A simple brush against their chest would remind the Winchester boys just how deep and deadly their betrayal had been, just a simple touch a finger caressing the small scar across their chest and all the old feelings came bubbling back up. If even for a second one of them forgot what had happened if for a second one of them forget how close the other had come to dying a single simple touch would remind them. The scar, the reminder, the memories, the crooked broken unhealing emotions drove them forward. Constantly moving, collecting information, breaking down the people connected with the Mafia boss and his kids.

At times when the peons wouldn't talk when they would close their mouths and refuse to tell where the Mafia had hid the two youngest kids, a simple brush against their chest a small touch would remind them. And all hell would break loose they left behind them a long line of broken faces and bodies, of broken contacts and friends. They left behind them a broken line of what had once been their life. They never looked back, they just continued on driven by the small angry scar on their chest serving as a constant reminder of how foolish they had been.

They never let any other emotion slip in and fade and mingle with their hate and anger because if it did, it would make them question their mission. It would make think, think about to those two simple days, the two days where the eye of the storm had passed over and there had been calm. It would make them question their anger and hate and that was something they could not allow. Because the Winchester boys were nothing but persistent and they would get what they set out to get. They would get their tainted revenge they would taste the bitter taste of satisfaction and drag out the silent questions in the back of their minds that they pushed away for the sake of their sanity and they would get the screaming and yelling answers. They would make sure that they got everything that they needed before making sure that nothing and they meant nothing could leave an opening for their mistakes to repeat themselves.

It had been a year since Dean and Sam Winchester had left behind their dad and Bobby, and during those twelve months of dingy motel rooms and bad dinner food something had happened to them. Something that they could not talk about something they could not put into words but it was something that happened almost at the same time. It had started the night the blade had plunged into their bodies, their souls had began to shrivel. They lost a part of themselves it bleed out of them along with their blood. Something that had been blooming, that had started living inside their chest, something that they needed, wanted, had pleaded for at night but would never admit to had started to grow within that small span of time spent with the ones that had ultimately betrayed them.

When the knife had sunk it, it had ripped about the living growing feeling that had been inside them, the knife had twisted and mutilated it. Turing the growth into a twisted black gnarled scarred cyst on their soul that ate away at them. Though they'd never admit to it, because that was not what a Winchester did, they did not talk about the painful soul searing angst that they felt because they just did not roll that way.

As the road sped by them bringing them closer and closer to their goal, their destination, their destiny if you will, they let the black mutilated scarred cancerous growth spread and destroy them. Because if they did not they would not be able to carry out their plan they would be able to do what they decided on twelve months ago. Because even though they were dying inside even though the darkness threatened to overtake them a small bloom still lived in their chest and no matter how hard they beat at it and tried to push it back they couldn't. So they ignored it praying that when it came time to follow through that bloom would not burst open and melt away the darkness because if it did then all of their work and all their pain would be in vain, and they needed to get their revenge for the death within themselves.

And they prayed in silent prayer as the last piece of the morose puzzle fell into place, they prayed to whoever ruled the universe that the light they knew still lived in their chest would not be strong enough to pierce through the dark veil around their souls. And they begged as they pulled into the final town, the final motel room, and sat in the final dinner that they would follow through. That their souls had become twisted and dark enough to do what needed to be done. Because their time had arrived their revenge had made itself known and now was the time to seize the moment and deliver the final blow that would let them turn their backs on what had been and welcome in their knew existence that was void of the hope that they had once felt that long year ago.

**I just realized that this chapter as a lot of angst in it…the rest of the chapters are probably going to have just as much if not more angst in it lol. Finally the story is reaching its peak, its climax is finally here. The showdown is coming boys and girls!**


	18. Opening the Box

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

Gabriel sat staring out the window like he had been doing for the last year, like he had done at every hotel room, every house they had visited. He sat and stared out the window while Castiel sat in the room with him staring at the wall silent. He had been silent for a long time now, every since…ever since that day, he had almost completely stopped talking. The red tie that had been ever present on Castiel since the guy had been twelve was gone now, left somewhere Gabriel didn't know. At first it had seemed odd to see his baby brother without the neck tie, even Michael had made a comment about it when they had first met up with him eleven and a half months ago. But Castiel hadn't said anything just simply shrugged his shoulders and walked off. No one mentioned the tie after that, Gabriel now was used to seeing Castiel without it so much that when he looked at old photo's of Cas when he was young it kind of struck him as odd to see him with the tie.

Gabriel had been sitting at the window for nearly two hours staring at it before the memories started creeping back up on him. He tried to beat them back to push them away like he had every other time they tried to resurface but they were persistent this time. They wanted to be known they wanted the pain to sear through Gabriel's chest again. He sat there staring out the window watching in his mind's eye as Castiel plunged his knife into Dean's chest. The sheer look of bewilderment followed by the deep soul searing look of hurt and betrayal made Gabriel nearly break down, he didn't want to see that look ever again and he sure as hell did not want to see that look as he repeated the same heinous action to Sam.

But he had done it anyways, he had pulled out the knife that Uriel had handed to him and he had stabbed it into the taller man's chest he couldn't bring himself to plunge it in all the way. He had only forced the knife into Sam's chest just enough to make sure it had done damage. And oh God the look Sam had given him was nothing compared to Dean's look, the sheer anguish that Gabriel had felt as Sam had reached forward grabbing onto him made Gabriel want to cry out in despair it had made him wan to take it back, he wanted so badly for it to go another way for something else to happen but it didn't.

So Gabriel had leaned forward as Sam grasped desperately at the lapels of his jacket trying to keep himself up, he had leaned forward and with his voice trembling so bad that he thought that it would break Gabriel had whispered in Sam's ear. He had heard Sam's breath hitch as he spoke he heard the silent plea for mercy for Bobby who was to meet a similar fate in the next room. He had leaned forward and whispered "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." In Sam's ear knowing that he had made it all the more worse, he had made it so Sam and Dean both would not rest until someone had paid for what him and Cas had done.

And they would, oh yes Gabriel and Cas would have to reap would that they had sown, and it when it happened Hell itself would seem like a welcome relief from the Winchester boys. Gabriel and Cas had kept very close tabs on Dean and Sam since they had betrayed them, they had gotten every person that wasn't known to the Winchesters to trial them, to watch them, to observe every their every movement. The Winchesters boys had moved fast, they were smart almost too smart for Gabriel's family every time Gabriel and Cas moved Dean and Sam were right behind them. They were always a step behind a city away trialing after them like super charged blood hounds. They were smarter than their dad, they were smarter than the FBI and more ruthless.

Gabriel had never believed Sam and Dean to be nonviolent people, their records in school alone had proven that, but the sheer havoc that they had wreaked on their families men was unnerving to say the least. The amount of men that they sent to the hospital broken, bleeding, unconscious, and some even on the verge of death was terrifying. They had no mercy for the innocent men, the felt no pity on their pleas of mercy. After they got what they wanted they disposed of the men leaving behind them a long bloody trail of horrible nightmares.

The more that Cas and learned about Dean and Sam's trail the more and more silent he had become and the more Gabriel had taken to sitting and staring out the window. It was always silence between them now, a deep heavy silence that weighed on their very souls. The unspoken words and thoughts passing through them always on the verge of being spoken but never really being relayed, to be made real was hard and heavy around them.

It had been Michael again, Michael that had came by Gabriel one day and sat there beside him for almost over an hour staring out the front window not talking just watching trying to see what Gabriel saw. After a while Michael had turned to Gabriel his head propped by his fist "What are you are expecting to see out there Gabriel?" He had asked, his tone was not mocking or full of scorn instead it had been soft and curious.

It had taken Gabriel a minute to respond because really he had no clue himself to as why he had always felt the need to stare out the window finally when he responded he surprised himself with the answer. "It's not what…but rather who, it's who I'm waiting to see."

After Michael's question Gabriel had taken to staring out the window even more his mind wondering and mulling over his answer to Michael. And finally he had decided that when he finally saw who he had been expecting to see after these long twelve months that he would do something that he should've done a hellva long time ago.

At first he had thought his imagination had played a cruel, cruel, joke on him he had thought that after all these longs months of near solitude that his mind had finally snapped and he was hearing things. But when he turned towards the door way, when his eyes finally landed on the, if possible, even taller and buffer man that he had last left bleeding on a dirty kitchen floor his heart skipped a couple of beats and for a second he thought it had stopped.

"Hello Gabriel" Sam's voice was deeper than it had been before, he his eyes looked harder than before, he looked so different but so much the same.

Cas sat starring his mouth hung slightly open a wave of something, something strong something Gabriel had never seen before in the younger boy's eyes washed through them as Dean Winchester stepped through the door way. A gun trained on Castiel's head his jaw set hard and his eyes gleaming with emptiness and hatred "Hello Cas." He growled out his voice scratchy and deeper than it had been before.

It was Cas who spoke first he was the one who broke tense electric charged silence "How…how'd you guys find us?" They were holed up in the strongest of strongholds, they were in the place that was reserved for the very highest in the Mafia family, a place that no one besides their father himself knew about.

"Michael…" Sam stated simply.

Dean finished for him his eyes trained on Cas the entire time gauging his reaction watching for that flash of betrayal he wanted to see so very badly in Castiel's eyes. "He's been helping us the last six months…giving us clues, telling us where you guys would be. He led us here…he told us where you'd be. He let us in the front door, he lead us to this room and gave us the key…he showed us so you we could claim what is ours."

**Dun dun dun…cliff hanger! Bwa ha ha ha…the story is finally wrapping itself up…I have to admit I'm kind of glad this story is going to end it has definitely been a lot bigger then I planned, and it took a complete different direction and tone then I originally thought of. Oh well that's how it goes it guess lol! Next chapter should be up in a day or so. **


	19. Showing the Cards

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: I had to break chapter 19 in two parts because it got so long…but this chapter just kept giving me inspiration and I couldn't stop writing. **

To say that Sam was shocked to see Michael the oldest of the three mafia brothers standing in his and Dean's motel room with a tall sandy blonde haired man beside him was a vast and utter understatement. Sam and Dean's natural reaction had been to reach around to their backs where their guns were stowed away in the back of their pants.

The tall sandy haired guy as soon as Dean's hand, he was the first to react, twitched towards his back moved a fraction of an inch towards Michael. It wouldn't have been noticeable if you were looking for it. This guy must've got paid a lot to want to take a bullet for his boss Sam thought to himself as his fingers rubbed the muzzle of his gun still tucked away in the back of his pants.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded his gun already out and pointed at the eldest son's head. The tall sandy haired man looked like he was ready to jump forward and tear Dean apart with his bare hands.

"It's nice to see you finally Dean after all these years of you and your family stalking mine it's finally nice to see you and your brother in person." Michael's voice was smooth and flowed effortlessly just the tone of his voice alone commanded power and respect from whoever was around him. It was no doubt that when his dad retired or died that Michael would take over, he's poise and the air around him deemed him worthy enough for leadership.

"So what you broke into our room for a little face to face? Wanted to put an image to the people that will flaying your younger brothers alive" Dean growled out his knuckles were white from how hard he was holding the grip, his eyes and jaw were set hard.

"Oh now now Dean" Michael chided shaking his head slightly "is that really the way to treat the person who's going to lead you to Castiel and Gabriel?"

Both Sam and Dean floundered for a second the tip of Dean's gun dropped, he was just as confused as Sam. "Why would you do that?" Sam asked stepping forward a bit trying to get between Dean and Michael he didn't want Dean killing the guy before they got useful information out of him.

"I have my reason's" Michael said shrugging "the main of them being getting you four to quite squabbling over a little attempted murder."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Dean demanded, his gun lowering even more as he stared at Michael with a mixed expression of confusion and hatred.

Once again Sam stepped up trying to get between them, the other guy looked as if he was trying to do the same thing as well, both Sam and the sandy haired guy were almost in front of the others. "Attempted murder is not something you really get over."

"Eh…" once again Michael shrugged, sighing he went over to the chair and sat down the other guy followed him keeping himself nearly plastered to Michael's side. "It wasn't Cas or Gabriel's idea." Dean faltered, Sam could see it out of the corner of his eye, when Michael had used Dean's nickname for Castiel Dean's gun had dropped down to his side. Sam was not the only person to notice it either. A small smile tugged at the corner of Michael's face "Yes Castiel told me about your little nickname for him…he's become quite fond of it. Though he only lets Gabriel call him it."

At the mention of Gabriel's name Sam almost took a step forward a question about Gabriel had been at the tip of his tongue but Sam stopped himself. Because he did not care about how Gabriel was, he did not care about whether or not Gabriel had moved forward. Over the course of the two days he had spent with the guy in Bobby's house Sam had learned a lot about Gabriel. And one of them was that Gabriel was certainly in no way a virgin heterosexually or homosexually. In fact the way that Gabriel had talked about his past conquest had made Sam blush, he had only been with two other people in his entire life Gabriel's sex life had far surpassed his. Sam did not ask if Gabriel had moved on if he had been continuing with his life of debauchery because Sam didn't care and even if he did it wasn't as if Gabriel cared, he had only liked Sam as a friend someone that had helped him and someone he could talk to. He did not care for Sam in the same way he had discovered he cared for Gabriel over the last past year. Though he would never admit it because if he did he would have to forget everything that he felt right now, he would have to forget all the hate and the burning need for revenge that occupied every fiber of his being.

Michael though he wasn't naïve he wasn't stupid, he caught the look in Sam's eye even if Dean hadn't, he knew what Sam was thinking and his lips curled up even more. "Gabriel that poor kid he's become a complete bore. Before last year he was always talking all the time, pulling pranks on people, getting Castiel into trouble…sleeping around with people." The last part was spoken as Michael looked directly at Sam. Dean caught it this time and he stared at Sam as Sam desperately tried to cover the look that was plainly written all over his face. "But now he just sits around staring out the window with Castiel beside him…poor guy he probably hasn't been laid in a year."

Dean saw it, how could he not, Sam could feel it spread all over his face and he hated it, he hated the feeling of relief and joy that spread through him at Michael's recount of Gabriel's activities. Dean saw it and he opened it mouth to say something but instead he just closed it making himself look like a fish, he could see the emotions crawling over Sam's face, coursing through his veins, he had never been able to hide his emotions like Dean.

Instead of calling Sam out Dean turned back towards Michael the gun still hanging at his side "Again why the fuck are you here?"

Michael sighed and looked up at the other man shaking his head the man gave him a look back that Sam guessed meant they were both fighting the urge to roll their eyes. Sam looked at the other man closer, he looked familiar like a distant thought in a long forgotten memory. The guy looked very familiar but Sam couldn't place him from anywhere.

"I guess I'll just come out and say it because obviously you two are way too thick headed to guess correctly." Michael sat up in his chair bracing his elbows on his knees. "We are here to lead you and your brother to the exact spot Castiel and Gabriel are right now. We are handing over my two younger brothers over to you two lug heads so you can guys can get over this little grudge match of yours."

"It's not really a grudge match when someone tries to kill people you care about" Sam interjected.

"Oh jeez" Michael said this time really rolling his eyes "get over it. Boo hoo the person I love tried to kill me." Sam could feel his face flush at Michael's words Sam was too busy trying to get rid of his blush to see Dean's uncomfortable look. "I get it you guys are pissed off because Castiel and Gabriel supposedly betrayed you."

"Supposedly?" Sam demanded "what do you mean supposedly, they did. I'm pretty sure the moment that Gabriel and Castiel decided to drive home those blades they betrayed us."

Michael looked up the other guy again a small smile on his lips "That sounds vaguely dirty…like the beginning of a porno." For a moment Sam was almost amused at Michael's words, it sounded like a joke Dean would've cracked if it had been a year earlier. The sandy haired man looked back down at Michael an amused smile spread across his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

"Are you serious?" Michael asked in disbelief "didn't we just go through this?"

"I mean what do you get out of seeing your two younger brother's dead…you're already going to inherit your father's spot in the Mafia and Gabriel and Castiel wouldn't oppose you for position. So what do you get out of telling us where Cas and Gabriel are?" After Dean had stopped the realization that he had just called Castiel Cas hit him and he blanched a bit as he looked away. Sam could see the slew of emotions starting to make its self know inside Dean. Dean had always been good at hiding his emotions but he couldn't hide them forever, not from Sam.

"I don't want them dead…and they're not going to end up dead because you guys won't kill them." Dean opened to protest but Michael cut him off "Yes I know an eye for an eye and all that jazz. But Dean and Sam I think it will be a lot harder to follow through on your suicide mission once you're face to face with Castiel and Gabriel. And by the way it is a suicide mission because if you whack even one of them the full furry of my father and myself will come raining down on you. Not to mention this guy" Michael said pointing to the guy next to him "despite his cold exterior he's a big softy for Cas and Gabe underneath and if anything happens to them he'll be the first to show up at your doorstep." Michael paused for a second he eyes slid down to the ground studying the stained carpet before slowly sliding back up pining both Sam and Dean with a look that Sam could not quite figure out. "No…" Michael started shaking his head softly "Cas and Gabe would never try to take over the business…they don't want anything to do with our dad and mine for that matter illegal business. What they really want more than anything is to get out... to get away from everything to step away and never come back."


	20. Showing the Cards Contiuned

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: I had to break chapter 19 in two parts because it got so long…but this chapter just kept giving me inspiration and I couldn't stop writing. **

It hit Sam and Dean at the same time like a ton of bricks, Sam gasped and beside him he could hear Dean do the same. They understood, Sam understood what Michael was giving them, they understood what Michael was giving Gabriel and Castiel.

"It wouldn't be easy for them though" Michael continued aware that he had both Sam and Dean's undivided attention now. "Or the people that were to help them out because in order for them to get out they would have to be dead. Every single person would have to think that they were dead. And the people that were suspected of killing them well Hell would be following their asses. Brimstone and fire would rain down on those people. They would have to be smart, cunning they would have to know how to avoid and the most complex and smartest of the hired guns our dad would send out. They would have to devote every ounce of their being of staying clear of the fallout. They would have to leave everything and everyone behind in their lives and live constantly on the run. Dingy motel rooms and bad dinner food, they'd have to get used to it real quick like because that would be their lives for however long they could live." Again Michael paused as he stared at Dean and Sam the sandy blonde haired man had his hand on the Michael's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Cas and Gabe could handle it, they could survive it if they had a good enough reason, if they had something they could hold onto that would show them that after it all it would be alright they could make it." Michael's voice had changed he didn't sound amused or irritated he sounded sad, his right hand went up and squeezed the other guys hand. It jolted Sam, he had never once seen Michael expression any kind of emotion towards anyone before. All the years of watching the family and Michael had always been the most standoffish, even his dad had embraced other people in a welcoming. But Michael he never touched other people, never showed affection not even towards Gabriel and Castiel.

He didn't know how he figured it out, how it came to him but he knew when Michael squeezed the other man's hand just who that man was. "Luce…" at the sound of his name Luce's head snapped up for a second even Michael looked surprised as everyone in the room turned towards him. "You're…you're Lucifer Welts…you're you're dead."

Lucifer who had been standing passive the entire conversation was suddenly standing straight up his eyes narrowed, his hand twitching towards what was no doubt a gun tucked into the back of his pants. For a moment a small look of panic crossed Michael's face as he stood up moving between Lucifer and Dean and Sam. "You're a lot smarter then you should be Sam." The underlying threat that Michael issued was way beyond noticeable.

But Dean, he didn't notice it or more likely he just didn't care. "You've been dead for over two years…since the big war between your family and Michael's." Both Michael and Lucifer's body tensed up preparing for something. "I can't believe this…you were next in line to inherit your father's crime syndicate…you were supposed to bring down Michael's family." Dean paused and looked over at Sam, both of them realizing just what had happened. Apparently the story that they had gotten wasn't what really happen.

"Yes" Lucifer spoke finally, Michael looked back at him with a warning glare but Lucifer stepped forward ignoring him. "My legacy was supposed to be to take down Michael and his father I was to bring down their family and take over what they left behind. But I guess fate had other plans…I ran into Michael one night at a restaurant a couple of years ago and for some odd reason I sat down beside him and told him what I was going to do. After that we would meet every week in restaurant and soon I realized that I didn't want to kill him I didn't want to hurt him in any way. And when I told my dad about this all hell broke loose, he accused Michael of brainwashing me of trying to take over our families business. He waged war on Michael and his family…a lot of people died because of us because of what we…felt towards each other. And so we decided to end it…Gabriel and Castiel had actually a lot to do with it. They had figured out what Michael and I felt towards each other." Lucifer paused and looked over at Michael who was staring at the ground.

Sliding a little bit closer Lucifer pressed his shoulder against Michael who seemed to lean into Lucifer's touch. "Castiel he came to me one night when I had snuck into Michael's hospital room, Gabriel had been standing guard at the door to make sure that Michael's father didn't' wander in on us, and he sat there beside me and took my hand. His friend…the only friend he had over the years had just been murdered by one of my father's solider…gunned down at sixteen in the middle of the street in broad daylight. Michael had been with him and a bullet had caught him in the side…he almost died. He took my hand as Michael slept and told me that it was alright that he didn't blame me that it wasn't my fault that I felt what I felt and that he and Gabriel would help us however they could. So we decided the only way for us to…continue to be around each other was one of us had to die. And so I died and no one for the last past two years has ever known the difference even Castiel and Gabriel think that I am dead."

Sam and Dean were both stunned into silence, all the intel they had gathered over the years about Lucifer was wrong, he had been alive this entire time and right under their noses.

Sam's heart beat painfully at Lucifer's story, if Gabriel and Castiel ever wanted even a resemblance of a normal life they would have to become like Lucifer. They would have to be dead to the world, to their families to everyone that they knew and cared about. The pain and solitude that they would have to go through would be unbearable unless they had something…unless they had someone…someone to make it seem less unbearable. Unless they had someone to share the solitude with someone who would give them what they deserved after all the horrible things that they had gone through.

**OH MY GOSH! Who caught the latest episode of Supernatural….can you say epic? I loved it….I loved every part of it…thought I kept expecting Gabriel to pop back up. Because they showed him in the very beginning and the way the kid was talking about justice and stuff made me think so much of Gabriel! Ah I can't wait for the next episode hopefully we get a better take on what happened to Sam in Hell.**


	21. Building up the Rubble

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: 10,000 HITS! Oh my gosh thank you so much for all of you guys reading my story! This is a momentous occasion and I think we should celebrate! This will be an extra yummy chapter.**

Gabriel sat stunned at the sight before him, he couldn't get his mouth to work or his brain for that matter. Sam stood in front of him the gun that had been pointed at his head now tucked into the back of his pants. Dean and ordered Cas out of the room moments ago, without a single seconds hesitation or question Cas had done as Dean said aware of the fact that Dean could easily shoot him in the head and he'd never stand a chance.

"For once the chatterbox is quite" Sam joked crossing his arms. "Never thought I'd see the day." Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came so he closed it, he repeated the action a couple of times aware the entire time that he looked like gasping fish.

"Michael tells me that you've changed over this last year…which is defiantly a surprise…I'd would've thought that you wouldn't have any trouble getting over stabbing me in the chest." Sam's voice was hard and bitter, his fingers gripped tightly on his biceps which would most likely leave marks.

Sam's cold voice snapped Gabriel out of his stupor and sent a forceful stream of anger coursing through his veins. "You think it was really that easy for me to do that?"

"You didn't seem to have any issue's with it when you slid that blade home." Sam shot back, Sam's hand twitched but to Gabriel's relief it wasn't towards his gun.

"Hello? Didn't you get the whole _I'm so sorry about this?_" Gabriel threw back at Sam whose eyes narrowed in anger at Gabriel.

"Well an apology is kind of shut out when you've got a freaking blade stuck in your chest" Sam nearly yelled his hands now motioning wildly about him.

"You think I wanted to do that? You think I wanted to hurt you, to almost kill you?" Gabriel yelled as he walked towards Sam so they were only a few inches away from each other.

"For what other reason would you have done it?" Sam yelled back his face contorted with rage and hurt.

"Because I was falling for you!" Gabriel yelled his breath heavy as his chest rose and fell in an unsteady rhythm. His heart beating fast against his ribs it felt like it was trying to get away, to escape all the hurt and pain it had endured over the last year.

"You stabbed me because you were falling for me?" Sam asked incredulously his eyebrows pinched together in confusion causing wrinkles on his forehead.

Taking a deep breath Gabriel nodded looking down at the floor, ashamed, ashamed of what he had done. Ashamed that he couldn't find another way to end it all, that he couldn't find a way to save Sam and Dean all the pain they had endured. "Yes…Michael he, he came up with the idea. He said that in order for you guys to live to make sure that you guys didn't get hunted down by our father's men was to make it look like we had set you guys up. Make it look like we had gone against our father to draw you guys out to get you off our fathers back."

"What about Uriel…why didn't he kill Bobby?"

Gabriel looked up at Sam he was surprised that Sam didn't know Uriel and Bobby's history together. "You don't know about Bobby and Uriel?"

"What do you mean Bobby and Uriel?" Sam asked, staring confused down at Gabriel who was still standing extremely close to him.

Gabriel tilted his head slightly to look up at Sam "Bobby and Uriel used to be friends."

Gabriel could see the shock riddle through Sam's face, but before Sam could get a question out Gabriel continued. "I'm surprised really that you don't know. Bobby and Uriel used to be friends just like our dad's used to friends." Sam audibly gasped and stepped back at the latest revilement. Gabriel pressed on, hoping just for a second Sam would forget about his hate towards him so Gabriel could make up an apology that Sam would accept. "All four of them used to be friends actually and all of them were extremely close. That was until my dad started dabbling with the Mafia, Uriel followed our dad into the Mafia. Bobby and your dad didn't approve of their activities and in the end they went in the opposite direction they went into the Police force then up to the FBI. When Uriel had been told that he was going to have to kill Bobby he couldn't bring himself to do it, even after all those years Uriel still consider Bobby as a close friend someone he cared and loved. So Michael talked him into joining the little plot, when Uriel got back and our dad discovered that Bobby was still alive Uriel just brushed it off saying that Bobby had outsmarted him."

"Our dad's used to friends?" Sam asked confused and slightly hurt. "All these years we hunted you and your family down, all the things and years we scarified…all the things our mom went through was just some old vendetta between two pig headed torn apart friends?"

"Betrayal is not something that goes away it festers and spreads until it consumes the very depths of your soul taking over and making you into something that when you look into the mirror you'd never recognize." Gabriel spoke softly looking at the ground ashamed once again to meet Sam's eyes "I…I don't want us to be like that…I don't want to wake up thirty years later alone and bitter and angry." Gabriel glanced up at Sam to see his expression, what he saw knocked all the air out of him it literally felt like a blow to the chest.

Sam's head was hung down so his chin was nearly touching his chest and his eyes were misted over "I…Michael he showed us where you guys were because…because he loves you and Cas and wanted you guys to be happy."

"What?" Gabriel asked confused, why the hell would Michael show Dean and Sam, the two people that wanted them dead the most, where they were because he loved them.

"The other night when me and Dean came back to our hotel Michael was in our room…" Sam paused and look at Gabriel "with Lucifer."

Gabriel could feel his eyes go wide and he took a few steps back, it felt like all the blood had left his head a wave of dizziness hit him so violently that he had to sit back down. "No…no, no no no that can't be true, you must've mistaken him for someone else. Luce's been dead for over two years…I went to his funeral."

In only two strides with his long freakish longs Sam was standing in front of Gabriel, squatting down in front him Sam set his hands on top of Gabriel's. "It was him…we met him and talked to him. He told us what happened between him and Michael and how they decided to make it look like Luce was dead so they could be together. They pretended that Luce was dead so they could be together so that they continue on with each other."

"Why would Michael keep it a secret from us?" Gabriel asked aware of the fact that Michael in reality didn't really tell him or Cas that much about his personal life.

"Because Luce had to be dead to everyone to make it work, he had to leave behind everyone he knew so that he could be with someone he cared profoundly about." There was something in Sam's voice, something that Gabriel knew he should be picking up on. It was right on the edge of it, pushing forward but still hidden in the depths of mystery.

"What are you trying to say?" Gabriel asked looking up at Sam who stared unabashedly down at him.

"I'm saying I want you to be dead" Sam stated bluntly and Gabriel floundered not sure if he had heard right.

"You want what?" Gabriel asked concerned a little bit more for his life then he was a few moments ago.

A small smile started tugging at the edge of Sam's lips, if Gabriel hadn't been paying attention he would've missed it. "I'm saying I want you and Cas dead."

"Uh ugh…" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow "Now when you mean dead do you mean metaphorically or like dead dead?"

The small smile started to get bigger and Gabriel felt a little uncomfortable sitting in the chair so close to a guy whose looked like he was ready to start hacking him up with an axe. "I mean I want to you to die, you and Cas both so we can end this."

"Okay just to clarify you come in here telling me that Michael sent you here because he wanted us to be happy and not dead. And now you're saying you want us dead?" Sam nodded the ever growing smile spreading more and more across his lips "And beside the fact that me and Cas stabbed you and your brother why do you want us dead? I kind of thought that we were making up and bonding here well at least for a little bit anyways."

"We were and we are…me and Dean want you and Cas dead because if you're dead you can…" Sam trailed off, when Gabriel looked up at Sam he swore he could see that Sam was embarrassed.

"Are you proposing to me?" Gabriel teased a large grin spreading over his face.

"No" Sam shot back immediately a small blush starting to form.

"You sure, because it kind of sounds like it? I get it" Gabriel joked "who wouldn't want to be with me forever. Of course me being dead could put a hamper in the plans."

"We can work around that" Sam smiled back. "So how about it you gonna die for me?"

Gabriel laughed as he stood up trying his best to ignore the height difference the guy really was like bigfoot if given the chance the guy would probably never stop growing. "Do you forgive me for stabbing you?"

"Yeah" Sam waved his hand as if it was nothing "to be honest after about a few months I forgave you, I just didn't know it. Then when Michael told us why you and Cas did what you did any lingering hatred towards that one particular episode kind of just floated away. Of course not that I realized it until I saw you again. Seeing you was like shock treatment it just kind of jolted back all the old feelings I had for you and sizzled away the rest of them. And plus I wanted to see how many times I could get you to say sorry."

Gabriel wouldn't admit it, and certainly not to Sam but those words sent tingles of excitement through his body. And intense feeling of happiness spread out through his body "Well it looks like I can die happy."

Sam laughed and leaned forward cupping Gabriel's cheek, his thumb brushed against Gabriel's cheek bone before he leaned down closing the distance between them sealing their lips together in moment of slow growing passion. Pressing himself closer Sam wrapped his free hand around the back of Gabriel's neck and pulled him closer pressing his body against Gabriel's.

The kiss sent shockwaves of tingling sensations through Gabriel's body, he had kissed a lot of people in his life. But it had never felt like this, he had never felt the nervous anticipation of what was to come engulfing him, he never felt the need to be closer to have more like he did now. A whole year away from Sam had shown Gabriel just what he felt towards the taller man, and now that he had Sam here with him, he wasn't about to let him go. Their lips pressed together hands gripping and groping at each other Gabriel moaned into the kiss as Sam invaded his mouth his tongue exploring every inch that it could reach. He wanted to be close he wanted to invade Sam to crawl inside and stay with him forever to be pressed against him forever to never be separated.

"Oh come one" Dean's voice broke through their cocoon of passion shattering the moment utterly and completely. Breaking apart the kiss Sam jumped back from Gabriel a small flush on his cheeks, his lips swollen and bruised from kissing, Gabriel was more than pleased to know that it was him that made Sam that way. Looking over at the doorway Gabriel grinned sheepishly at Cas and Dean who were standing a little closer then necessary. "I leave you guys alone for five freaking moments and you're dry humping each other."

"You shouldn't scorn them Dean" Cas chided "you did more than…" Dean slapped his hand over Cas's mouth cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

Sam threw his head back with laughter "That's the Dean that I know." A grin broke out on Sam's face and just the site of it alone warmed Gabriel's heart. If anyone could ever read his thoughts he'd have to kill them Gabriel thought glancing between Dean who looked like he was ready to kill Sam and Sam who was beyond amused. His thoughts always seemed to turn to mush when he was around Sam, well about 20 percent of his thoughts were mush and the other 80 percent were an X-rated porno.

"I take it your two love birds made up?" Dean asked taking his hand off Cas's mouth giving him a warning look as he did so.

"Gabriel's okay with the plan" Sam answered for Gabriel, normally that would've pissed him off, someone answering for him, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"So is Cas" Dean said speaking for Cas who didn't even seemed plaused by it.

"Well" Sam said turning towards Gabriel and clapping his hands together "It looks like it's time to kill you guys hope you've repented for all the sins you've committed."

"Ha!" Gabriel laughed slinging his arm over Sam's shoulder which in itself was a hard feat "I don't think God will want me even if I repented! I think Lucifer would want me more." Gabriel paused before a grin spread across his face "I hope that Michael doesn't get jealous over that?"

"Sorry but I don't go for loud mouths."

**I'm been thinking about doing a split off of this story….doing Michael and Lucifer's back story. It wouldn't have Dean or Sam in it…but it would have Michael and Lucifer. Obviously lol! So what do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe so? **


	22. Soothing the Troubled Seas

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: I had to post this in two parts because once again my brain hijacked itself and forced me to write this awesomely long chapter. **

Turning to the owner of the voice Cas let out a loud gasp and stepped back standing a few feet away in front of him was the very much alive Lucifer with his arm pressed lightly against Michael's. Luce's gaze softened when he looked at Castiel who had a look of shock on his face.

"Hey there Castiel." Luce said looking at Cas then over at Gabriel "Gabriel nice to see you not mopping around anymore."

"Nice to see your not dead anymore" Gabriel said back, he seemed to be taking this in better stride then Cas was.

Lucifer looked over at Dean and frowned "Next time you two want to get hot and heavy maybe you should be more careful." Lucifer pointed to the angry red marks on Dean's neck, it felt like Cas's entire body felt like it was on fire and Dean hurriedly covered up the marks with the collar of his jacket. Gabriel and Sam were both laughing noisily behind them.

A small slide over Luce's face but it soon disappeared as the floor above them squeaked, instantly everyone tensed up as they eyes moved to look at the roof. "I think" Michael said looking over his shoulders at the stairs "that we should leave. This entire place is rigged with video cameras."

"Wait" Dean said his eyes scanning the room, there was a slight panicked look on Dean's face. Apparently he hadn't thought about the camera's when him and Sam broke in here. "If there's cameras doesn't that means that they just heard and saw everything we just said."

The same look was on Sam's face as well as he spoke "Our entire plan is a bust then…they"

Luce cut off Sam's panicked rambling with a wave of his hand, the presence that he had as a former future leader of his mafia family still exuded from him in heavy waves "As soon as you guys broke in I messed up the video feed so that the next thing that they'll see is you and Dean murdering your boyfriends."

Cas could feel his entire face heat up at Luce's remark, glancing over at Sam and Gabriel he could see the same expression on their faces but Dean was grinning. Though the grin looked kind of evil, Castiel hoped that Dean was grinning at the boyfriend remark and not the murdering part. "How are you gonna make it look real?"

Michael reached behind Luce, from Cas's point of view it looked like he was going to grab's Luce's ass. "Whoa…hey there now big bro" Gabriel shielded his eyes like he what was in front of him was too dirty for his eyes. "Not that I'm ecstatic that Luci's alive and everything but I don't want to see you two going at it. I got enough of that when he was alive the first time."

Glaring at Gabriel as he pulled out two guns Michael tossed one to Dean and Sam who caught them effortlessly "It's not our fault that you walk into rooms without knocking."

Gabriel faked gagged and flipped off Michael who just smiled in return, Sam standing beside him smiled a bit at Gabriel's mirth. Castiel could feel a small smile tugging at his own lips; it had been too long since he had heard Gabriel joke and mess around with someone. Even thought there had been times where Gabriel got to the point where Castiel wanted to lock him in a sound proof room after spending a year with a forlorn and depressed Gabriel he wouldn't trade his obnoxious annoying older brother for anything.

"Those two guns are filled with splatter bullets that when on impact will release whatever is inside them."

"What do you mean whatever's inside them?" Dean asked weary of Luce's tone, Cas was a little weary himself, Luce had a devious mind and he along with Gabriel knew that whatever Luce had in store for their death scene was not going to be fun or painless.

"Well since we have to make it seem like the death scene is real we're…"

"And by we he means him" Michael interjected.

Luce glanced over at Michael with a look of annoyance but continued on "since it needs to be real I'll need some of Gabriel's and Castiel's blood."

Cas could hear Gabriel blanch behind him, Gabriel had never liked needles "That's just cruel and unusual Luce."

"You're afraid of needles?" Sam asked he tried to sound serious but amusement riddled his voice.

Gabriel glared at Sam then at Dean who started laughing "Yes alright…I don't like them, it's not natural having your blood sucked out by a small little piece of metal that could if tweaked wrong snap off inside you."

With a stone sober face Luce replied back to Gabriel's complaint "We could always shoot you for real and see how that goes." Gabriel shot Luce a dirty look but didn't say anything. "Well now that we got that little detail settled, I'll continue. Before Dean and Sam shoot you though I'm going to inject you guys with tetrodotoxin a poison from puffer fish. I'm gonna give you each a small dose that will slow your breathing and heart rate enough that it will be undetectable by heart monitor or the paramedics or whoever else tries to cop a feel." Cas was sure that Gabriel had another pinched look on his face when Luce mentioned getting another shot.

"Isn't that stuff really dangerous?" Sam asked he seemed very concerned, and Cas wa sure that if he was looking at Sam his eyebrow wouldn't been drawn together in worry. "I've read about that stuff before, if the person isn't strong enough to resist the toxin they basically choke to death."

Out of the corner of his eyes Cas could see Dean moving forward, he could already hear the protest that Dean was going to give inside his head. But before Dean could utter a single word Cas stepped up "Okay…sounds good."

"Cas" Dean growled "it's too dangerous; I don't want you injected with that stuff."

Cas wouldn't admit it but his heart fluttered at Dean's being protective of him "It's fine Dean it really is…me and Gabriel, we can go through with it. We've got good enough reasons to want to live." Dean looked a little taken aback by Castiel's words, he could see Michael's smiling slightly which caused a blush to spread across his face and behind his neck.

"Well then" Michael said breaking up the awkward moment and the gaze that Dean and Cas were holding between the two of them. "Now that that's settled let's get this party rolling, because I'm more then certain I hear an engine coming up the driveway.

It took less than two minutes for Luce to draw out Gabriel and Cas's blood, Gabriel didn't even protest or swarm as the needle drew his blood. Injecting the bullets with Cas and Gabriel's blood Luce handed them over to Dean and Sam who loaded their guns while Luce injected him and Gabriel with the toxin. The effects were immediate; as soon as the toxin hit his blood stream Cas could feel his lips start to go numb along with the tips of his fingers.

Cas and Gabriel were lead back to the same spots where they had been sitting when Dean and Sam had first arrived, though it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He could feel his heart rate slow down along with his breathing.

In his fog Cas listened to Luce talk as he positioned Dean and Sam in the rights spots so when he turned the video feed back on it would look like no time had elapsed. "Shoot them in the chest so that their clothes will block the fact that they have not bullet wounds. Michael will come in right after you guys shoot so it looks like he was trying to stop you guys. Sam I want you to attack Michael and make it seem like you knocked him unconscious since you'll be the closet to him when he comes in. Then you two bolt, I'll pay off the paramedics and mortuary people so that they don't give away the lack of bullet wounds." Luce's voice was starting to distort and it was getting harder and harder to stay in one position, Cas just wanted to close his eyes and slip off into oblivion.

There was silence after that, Cas tried to keep his head up but it was getting harder and harder, Cas wanted to turn and look at Gabriel to see how he was doing but he couldn't move a single muscle. He opened his mouth to tell Dean and Luce to hurry it up, but his mouth wouldn't work, no words came out and he was sure that his heart had stopped beating all together.

The next thing he knew a strong force slammed into his chest knocking him backwards off his chair and onto the ground, for a moment the thought that getting knocked on his back should hurt entered his mind but it soon fled. He could see a red spot blooming on his chest and he started to panic, as the red stuff kept spreading the more he panicked, he was sure that Luce had made a mistake and given Dean and Sam real bullets. Terror spread through him as he tried to call out to Gabriel to make sure that he was alright, as he tried to call out to Dean to ask him not to leave that he didn't want to die without Dean there by him.

It all faded away, all the thoughts and terror it all faded away as Cas fell into oblivion his eyes sliding shut for what he thought was a final time. It was dark at first, there was nothing no sound, thought, taste, or sensation it was just stillness. Then memories started flooding the darkness, memories of playing with Michael and Gabriel when they were all younger before the demands of being a Mafia's bosses kid stepped in. Memories of Michael taking care of Gabriel and Cas when they had gotten hurt playing. It was nice at first watching all these things from his past how much Michael had cared for his younger brothers. But the soon faded as the memories pressed forward and Michael got older as he started training to take over for their father one day, the fun lighthearted Michael had slowly disappeared behind a mask that held a constant frown. And soon Michael had just become another person in their lives, he become someone that they followed orders from and someone that they could no longer treat as a friend. The memories started to blur as the years speed past, the war between his family and Luce's family blurred into one long line of violence of loss and tragedy on both sides. Castiel tried to ignore those memories he didn't want to relive all the pain he had felt during those years or how broken he along with his brothers had been.


	23. Soothing the Troubled Seas Continued

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**AN2: I had to post this in two parts because once again my brain hijacked itself and forced me to write this awesomely long chapter. **

Castiel was starting to long for the darkness, for the numbness again when a memory suddenly slipped into his consciousness.

Dean slammed Cas hard into the wall his hot breath spreading over Castiel's face and down his neck, if he wasn't scared of the gun that was pressed into his side Cas would've been very turned on. Roughness was his kink, don't get him wrong he enjoyed the soft slow going but the rough stuff but really got his chain cranking. Not he should really be thinking about this at this moment.

"That really hurt Cas" Dean growled his low timber voice sending not exactly unwanted shivers through him. "You think you could really stab me in the chest and get away with it?"

"Dean" Cas gasped not sure what to say or do to, it wasn't like he had been in this situation before.

"Shut it Cas…I don't want to hear your excuses" Dean growled again, he had his body pressed against Cas's and Cas wasn't exactly sure this was how you threatened someone. At this point Cas was more turned on then frightened. Though in the back of his mind a whisper of concern was floating around for Gabriel's safety and being left alone with the taller Winchester. Dean stood there his warm nearly hot body pressed against Cas his breathe ghosting over Cas's face. He stood there staring at Cas his eyes boring into his own searching for something. It seemed as if Dean was trying to dig into the very bottom and blackest part of his soul like he was trying to flay Cas open and see what lay in his hidden depths. Cas's breath caught as Dean leaned forward so their noses were nearly touching, his green eyes still boring into his own.

Cas wanted, he wanted to rip himself apart, he wanted to lay out everything for Dean and show him who exactly he was, how messed he really was. He wanted Dean to look at the darkest part of his being and not turn away he wanted Dean to look at the ugliest part of him and tell him that he was still beautiful that he was still a human inside. "I'm sorry" Cas whispered laying every emotion every single ounce of his being into those two words hoping beyond all hope that Dean would read it right that he would see just how torn he was.

Dean stared at him for what seemed like an unconceivable amount of time his eyes still searching the nether regions of Cas's soul finally he spoke his voice low and throaty. "If you ever try something like that again…if you ever leave me again I will kill you myself. You got that?"

Cas's heart beat loudly and painful in his chest he was more than sure that Dean could hear it that he could feel it against his own chest that was pressed so close to Cas's. Nodding Cas let out a soft "Yes…" the word wasn't even halfway out of his mouth before Dean slammed his mouth against Cas's, his tongue licking at Cas's own lips, his teeth biting down hard enough to make Cas gasp. Dean's invasion was swift and forceful; his tongue entered Cas's own mouth and dominated it mingling their taste together. Brining his hands up Cas ran them through Dean's hair his fingernails scratching Dean's scalp which earned him a throaty moan from Dean.

Pressing his hips forward Dean ground up against Cas pressing Cas harder against the wall as he attacked Cas's lips. Cas's head was swimming and it felt like his body was on fire, everywhere that Dean touched every inch of skin that was touched was alive for what felt like the first time. Dean's touch was like elecrtiy jump starting his body hardwiring every part of his being to be in tune with Dean.

Grabbing a handful of Dean's hair Cas yanked Dean's hair back, Dean growled and tried to lunge forward again tried to recapture Cas's lips. But Cas held him back by his hair as he leaned forward and bit down a little bit harder then necessary on Dean's neck relishing the small cry of pain and pleasure mixed together that escaped from Dean's mouth. The strangled gasp that came from Dean as Cas bit his way down Dean's neck sucking and licking the bites only for a bit before moving on excited him to the point that he was panting heavily. He was sure that Sam and Gabriel could hear them two rooms over but at this point Cas did not care.

"Cas…" Dean croaked his voice hoarse and breathless. "We…we uh need to…"

"Not now" Cas said back as he attacked Dean's collar bone nearly ripping Dean's jacket off in the process.

For a moment it seemed as if Dean was going to give in until he abruptly stepped back pulling his jacket back in place. He looked wrecked his face was flushed red, his lips were swollen from kissing and red marks were starting to form on his neck. "No…we have to go and see how Gabriel and Sam's doing. I was supposed to be telling you we came here to kill you."

"You have a funny way of killing someone" Cas said as he pushed himself off the wall and tried to will his body to behave itself.

Dean shot Cas a dirty look that only made him smile "I mean Michael showed us where you guys were because he's going to help us kill you…I mean not really kill you. He's going to help us fake yours and Gabriel's death so that…." Dean trailed off his eyes looking anywhere but at Cas.

Cas's heart beat picked up again, but for a different reason this time "So that what Dean?" Cas asked hating how hopeful his voice sounded.

"So that…you and Gabriel can live normal lives" Dean continued on, his domineer personality that had emerged a few seconds had completely changed; now he seemed unsure, nervous, maybe even a little afraid. "So that Gabriel can be with Sam…" Dean stopped and again his voice getting more and more quiet "And that you…so that you can…"

"So that I can what?" Cas pressed, he wanted to hear Dean say it, he needed to hear Dean say it to know that this was what Dean wanted. That he felt any resemblance of what Castiel felt towards him.

"So that…" Dean shifted and looked up at Cas his green eyes burning bright, scorching a mark so deep into Cas's soul that he wasn't sure if he'd ever recover from it again. "So that, you can be with me, so we can be together….so we don't have to hide…us."

A grin broke out on Cas's face, he could tell how hard this was for Dean how much it took out of Dean to admit something so intimate so personal. "It's funny…" Cas said grinning still.

"What's funny?" Dean asked, he sounded slightly hurt at Cas's words.

"This…you confessing and all that Jazz to me…" Dean looked liked someone had just struck him "cause I distinctively remember your brother telling me that you made a rule inciting that there could be no chick flick moments allowed in your presence."

Throwing his head back Dean let out a loud from the bottom of his stomach laugh and it warmed Cas to his very core. "Oh man Cas…" Dean said once he was done laughing "you are a keeper."

"I'd expect so" Cas said as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around Dean's neck "I don't think that many people would actually die for someone they love."

"You love me?" Dean asked quietly a small playing across his lips.

"Of course" Cas said back nudging close to Dean "I don't die for just anyone."

The memory slipped away and Cas tried to grab at the edges of it, he tried to pull it back it make it stay. But it slid farther and farther away he tried to call out to it to make it come back but he couldn't make a sound. It felt as a leaden weight was pushing down on his chest as if someone was pounding against it trying to force its way in.

A sound in the far distance it was small and very audible it caught his attention. As soon as he found the sound as he latched onto it, it gripped him down into his very core brandishing its way into his very essence. It pulled at him pulling back him towards whatever made sound, it grabbed by the chest grabbed him and pulled him up. Pulled him up until a blinding light slammed into him and a wave of ear shattering noise crashed over him that was so intense that he was momentarily stunned.

"God dam it…he flat lined again" Someone yelled as a strong force it him in the chest.

"Just keep pumping against his chest" Another voice yelled this one sounded familiar like home and he latched onto it. He held onto it and pulled himself up and out of the darkness. Something pressed against his lips blowing air into his chest, the action forced a violent cough to wrack his body. The pressure on his chest stopped and there was silence blissful silence.

"Cas?" A voice asked that he now recognized as Deans.

"Next time you're going to try to blow up my lungs warn me first" Cas mumbled between coughs.

Strong arms gathered him up, opening his eyes he saw Sam and Gabriel standing above him; Cas guessed he was lying on the floor because Sam looked even more gigantic than normal. "Dam it Cas we thought you were a goner."

"Appears I'm tougher to kill then you thought." Cas joked, Dean responded with a low chuckle and pressed his lips against Cas's. He heard Gabriel and Sam groan but he didn't care at this moment.

"Well now that Cas has rejoined the living" Gabriel said as he moved so he was beside Sam his hand brushing against Sam's "I suggest we skedaddle because we barely missed those thugs last night."

"Gabriel's right" Sam agreed his pinky finger wrapping around Gabriel's. "It's not safe to stay here…we need to get moving."

Dean helped Cas up wrapping an arm around his waist. Even after Cas assured him he could walk on his own Dean didn't let go and Cas didn't agrue. Even though they had some of the most dangerous men in the country bearing down on them, Cas felt safe, with Sam and Gabriel walking in front of them their hands brushing against each others, with Dean's arm wrapped around him. Right now in this moment he felt the safest and the most complete then he had in his entire life. This is where he belonged beside Dean with Gabriel and Sam, he belonged in this crazy mixed up makeshift family. He belonged to the disaster and joy that was his life he relished every second of it. Even after they had been through after all the lies that they had told that they had lived they had come together they had kill what was false and come together like they were meant to. Cas wouldn't say it was fate that sounded too cheap to commercial but this was how it was meant to be they were given the trails of falsehood say that they could strike them down and build up what was lying just beyond the thin veil of deceit. So they could build up the truth, the truth about what was around them staring them in the face about the people the loved and about themselves.

**Yeah um so this chapter is ubber long and sappy at some moments (I.E the end) I blame it on watching Ten Inch Hero (which by the way stars Jensen Ackles with mutli colored hair, tattoo's, peircings, and at one point wearing a kilt) that movie was awesome. The movie also stars Sean Patrick Flannery if any of you guys are a huge of Boondocks Saints obsessive as I am. Any ways I posted this in two parts because it just got to be so long. And I'm in the process or writing a couple pages of epilogue so that will be up shortly.**


	24. Epilogue

**Title:** Kill That Which is False

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer

**Rating:** R, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A new rich family moves across the street from Dean and Sam and Dean doesn't want anything to do with them, Sam couldn't care less, but when their lives start to intertwine with each other's they find it gets harder and harder to keep distance or to deny what's hidden deep down in the deepest parts of their being.

**Author's Note:** Michael and Lucifer are NOT brothers in this one; everyone else is but Michael and Lucifer. I hope I actually finish this one because I have a tendency to get wonder. No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to their respective parties I am just merely borrowing them to mess around with.

**Epilogue **

The phone had already rang three times before Bobby was able find it under a pile of old paperwork. Hitting the talk button he answered with a gruff "hello."

"Hey ya Bobby" Dean's deep pitched voice came over the line and it was about the sweetest dam thing he's heard in the last two years.

"Dean that you?" Bobby asked even though he already knew it was.

"Yeah" Dean answered anyways he could hear in the background people rambling on about something.

"Your brother there with you?" It had been two years since Dean and Sam had walked out of his house, Bobby hadn't tried to call or contact them because he knew that if he was able to get a lead on them then their dad or worse Castiel and Gabriel's dad could sniff out the same lead.

"Yeah Sam's right here" in the background Bobby could hear Sam call out "hi Bobby."

"It's been two dam years you know?" It had been a long two years at that, Bobby had heard that Dean and Sam had broken into the Mafia strong house, and that they were able through some miracle kill Castiel and Gabriel. How they pulled it off Bobby couldn't begin to guess but something never sat right with him. The way the boys had been around Castiel and Gabriel wasn't just some high school crush thing that panned out after a month. The way they had been around each other was well the way Bobby had been around his wife when she had been alive. The looks that they shared especially Dean's and Castiel's long held gazes that made you wonder if they were having a conversation inside their heads was not a onetime thing.

"I know Bobby" Dean said his voice sounded guilty "but this is the first time in the last year we've been able to get a rest for longer than a day."

Bobby sat there listening to the voices in the background thinking over what had happened over what was said to happen in that house a year ago. Out of nowhere a loud "I'm going to murder you you asshole." shot through the phone.

Bobby immediately recognized the voice, how could he not, that voice had been in his house constantly complaining for days. It sounded like Dean was trying to cover the phone with his hand but didn't quite get it right "Will you guys shut up." There was a muffled response back to which Dean answered "I don't give a shit if Cas threw out your candy it serves you right after spilling cocktail sauce on his trench coat." As Bobby listened to them argue a broad grin started spreading over his face.

"Bobby" Dean said his voice unmuffled now "I don't know how much longer I can talk to you, but me and Sam we want you to know that we love you and we appreciate all your help."

Still smiling Bobby answered back "No problem boy…you four be careful."

There was slight hesitation in Dean's voice like he wasn't sure if he heard Bobby right "Thanks Bobby…and we will." Bobby hung up the phone grinning.

** The End **


End file.
